TopsyTurvy, oder Xmas Trouble am Weihnachtsabend
by Kazzakawa
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten! In einem Anflug von Sentimentalität verbringt Harry Potter sein letztes Weihnachten allein in der Schule um seinen persönlichen Abschied mit Hogwarts zu machen. Aber wer ist schon ungestört, wenn Draco Malfoy umherschleicht...


So, es ist Weihnachten und für alle lieben Reviewer gibt es noch eine Überraschung! Zwei Weihanchtsgeschichten! Also, **cina-west, lufa, zissy, Frozen, suffer, Reinadoreen, Yasu, myra, kyra, Angelslave Chantal, Isabell** und **Pumkinblue** habt lieben Dank und hier ist die erste Geschichte. Lieben Dank für eure Reviews und ich hoffe, ihr bleibt dem Skorpion auch weiterhin treu...

**Topsy-Turvy, oder Christmas Trouble am Weihnachtsabend**

Schnee!

Es schneite!

Schnee bedeutete Winter und Winter bedeutete Weihnachten. Die Zeit der Besinnlichkeit, die Zeit der Freude und, da waren sich alle einig, die Zeit der Geschenke! Mit diesen freudigen Gedanken im Kopf waren die meisten Schüler von Hogwarts in die Weihnachtsferien aufgebrochen. Zurück ließen sie ein nahezu verwaistes Internat, das zu dieser Jahreszeit besonders malerisch aussah. Das wuchtige Schloss mit all seinen Zinnen, Türmen und Türmchen mutete wie aus Zuckerguss an. Eingebettet in die weite, weiße Schneelandschaft, umgab es ein ganz besonderer Zauber. Und dies lag nicht nur daran, dass es sich hierbei um eine Schule für Hexerei und Magie handelte. Nein. Es war einfach die märchenhafte Wirkung, die der weitläufige Gebäudekomplex vermittelte, der aussah als hätte man ihn mit einer ordentlichen Portion Puderzucker ausgiebig bestäubt. In einem der höchsten Türme des Haupttraktes lag der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Darüber befanden sich auf getrennten Seiten die Schlafsäle der Jungen und Mädchen des Hauses, aller Jahrgangsstufen. In dem Jungenschlafsaal des siebten Jahrgangs saß ein junger Mann auf der Fensterbank und blickte verträumt nach draußen. Er war achtzehn Jahre alt, hatte verstruppeltes Haar von rabenschwarzer Farbe, das ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht hing. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen, deren Funkeln hinter den runden Brillengläsern kaum gebändigt wurde, folgten traurig dem Fall der Schneeflocken, bis sie die kleinen kristallenen Gebilde nicht mehr erkennen konnten. Immer dann, wenn eine gegen das schon angelaufene Fensterglas schlug und dort haften blieb, hauchte der junge Mann sanft dagegen, bis die Wärme seines Atems die Flocke zum Schmelzen brachte. Sein Blick folgte dem kleinen Rinnsal und ein unmerkliches Lächeln umtänzelte seine Mundwinkel.

Dieses kaum merkliche Lächeln gehörte Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebte und der einer der größten Magier der Welt war. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit hatte seit einigen Wochen von ihm Besitz ergriffen, seit er sich gewahr wurde, dass dies unwiderruflich sein letztes Weihnachten in Hogwarts sein würde. Dabei hatte er gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er an diesen Ort zurückkehren würde. Mehr als ein Jahr war es her, als er den übelsten Schwarzmagier der Geschichte besiegt hatte. Der Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort hatte verhindert, dass Harry sein Abschlussjahr machen konnte. Und so saß er, nachdem das Ganze vorüber war, in seinem Haus im Grimmauld Place Nummer zwölf und grübelte darüber nach, was er nun tun sollte. Doch dann kam im Spätsommer die Ministeriumseule mit der Aufforderung seinen Schulabschluss in Hogwarts nachzuholen, zusammen mit der Bücherliste und einem erklärenden Brief von Minerva McGonagall, der neuen Schulleiterin. Harry zögerte, doch letztendlich stimmte er Professor McGonagall zu und holte wie alle anderen seines Jahrgangs das siebte Schuljahr nach. War ihm das Ganze zunächst ziemlich lästig, da er die meiste Zeit mit büffeln beschäftigt war, erkannte er nach und nach, dass ihm Hogwarts sehr fehlen würde. Hier war er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben glücklich, hier hatte er Freunde gefunden und diesen Ort hatte er nahezu sieben Jahre lang sein Heim genannt. Und so war es kaum verwunderlich, dass Harry in einem Anflug von Sentimentalität entschieden hatte, diesmal nicht Ron und Hermione in die Weihnachtsferien zu folgen. Seine besten Freunde waren zwar ziemlich überrascht und traurig darüber, akzeptierten aber den Wunsch ihres Freundes sich im Stillen von Hogwarts zu Verabschieden.

Seufzend warf Harry einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. Die anderen saßen bestimmt schon im Fuchsbau zusammen und labten sich an Molly Weasleys wunderbaren Festtagsgerichten. Dem goldbraunen Gänsebraten, den Klößen und Steckrüben, den Kuchen und Törtchen. Sein Magen machte sich bei den Gedanken an all die Leckereien lautstark bemerkbar, doch Harry hatte keine Lust zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. Bestimmt wird morgenfrüh ein dickes Packet von Molly unterm Weihnachtsbaum liegen, mit allem was die Bezeichnung Leckerei verdient und zum Schlemmen einlud. Nein, er würde hier sitzen bleiben und seiner Melancholie frönen! Plötzlich schreckte ihn ein dunkler Schatten auf, der am Fenster vorüber glitt. Irgendwas flog auf das schmale Fenstersims und klopfte nervös gegen die Scheibe. Im ersten Schreck wäre Harry um ein Haar von seinem Sitzplatz gepurzelt. Ungehalten riss er das Fenster auf und ließ murrend eine ungeduldige Eule herein fliegen. Der Uhu kreiste einmal durch den Raum und ließ sich erhaben auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen, neben Harrys Bett nieder. Das Vieh machte einen ziemlich arroganten Eindruck und hielt ihm ungeduldig ein Bein mit dem daran gebundenen Brief entgegen. Er schaute dem Gryffindor herablassend zu, wie er sich ungeschickt bemühte das Pergament zu lösen und Harry hätte dabei fast den Uhu umgeworfen. Zeternd protestierend, knappte das Vieh Harry in den Finger und der Schwarzhaarige stieß einen saftigen Fluch aus. Wütend nuckelte Harry an seinem schmerzenden Finger und faltete mit einer Hand den Brief auseinander. Die Handschrift erkannte er sofort. Er warf einen wütenden Blick auf den Uhu, der sich selbstgefällig sein Gefieder glättete und sah dann wieder auf den Brief.

‚Komm sofort zum Eingang eures Gemeinschaftsraumes. Ich warte dort auf dich!

Draco Malfoy` stand dort in gestochen scharfen Lettern geschrieben.

Im ersten Moment wollte Harry den Brief einfach ignorieren, doch als er sich nicht in Bewegung setzte, meckerte der Uhu penetrant. Plötzlich hüpfte er auf, flog auf Harry zu und begann mit dem Schnabel auf Harrys Kopf herum zu hacken.

„Hör sofort auf, du blöder Vogel!"

Doch dies zeigte keine Wirkung, genauso wenig wie der Versuch den Uhu durch hektisches Winken zu vertreiben. Letztendlich gab Harry, nach einer aberwitzigen Verfolgungsjagd quer durch den Schlafraum und über alle Betten hinweg auf. Er packte den Vogel und stapfte wütend die Treppe hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Am Eingang angekommen, klappte das Gemälde der Fetten Dame, dass den Zugang zu den Räumen der Gryffindors verbarg zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Draco Malfoy frei, der mit miesepetrigem Gesicht im Flur stand und ungeduldig auf und ab wippte.

„Na endlich! Man könnte meinen du müsstest durchs halbe Schloss laufen, um hier her zu gelangen!"

Da stand er! Harrys Erzfeind seit dem ersten Schuljahr! Slytherin! Gut einen Kopf größer, mit platinblonden Haaren und wolfsgrauen Augen starrte er seine Eule an, die Harry in der Hand hielt. Sein feingeschnittenes Gesicht mit der spitzen Nase schoss nach oben und er reckte missbilligend sein spitzes Kinn.

„Merlin Potter, was zum Teufel hast du mit meinem Uhu gemacht? Wieso sieht Hermes so zerzaust aus? Reicht dir das nicht, wenn deine Haare schon so zerfleddert sind?"

„Malfoy, was willst du?"

Draco Malfoy starrte ihn an und irgendwie kam es Harry vor, als würde der Blonde mit sich selbst ringen. Was es auch war das ihn beschäftigte, es fiel Malfoy nicht leicht sich an ihn zu wenden. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und sein Gesicht war so angespannt, dass die Kieferknochen deutlich hervor traten.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Harrys Mund schnappte auf, schloss sich aber sofort wieder unverrichteter Dinge. Das hatte der Blonde jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt. Manchmal verschlug es ihm bei Malfoys Dreistigkeit die Sprache. Letztes Jahr hatte er dieser Nervensäge das Leben gerettet. Zweimal! Und, hatte er dafür von dem Blondchen ein Dankeschön gehört? Nein! Er hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Und nun? Nun motzt Malfoy hier herum und erwartet allen Ernstes, dass Harry ihm half. Das war ja mal wieder typisch für diesen Schnösel.

„Du spinnst, Malfoy! Hier nimm dein Federvieh und hau ab!"

Wütend drückte er den verschreckten Vogel Malfoy in die Arme, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Potter! Wie kannst du es..."

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, da kam dieser eitle Geck einfach in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum hinter ihm her gestiefelt.

„He, was fällt dir ein hier einzudringen, als ob dich jemand eingeladen hätte?"

Sie gifteten sich stumm an, bis Malfoy ihn schließlich verzweifelt ansah. „Bitte Potter, ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe!"

Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich von seinem Schock zu erholen. Hatte der Blonde tatsächlich seinen Namen zusammen mit dem Wort ‚bitte' in einem Satz gebraucht? Ohne ihn dabei zu beleidigen, oder sich zu wünschen Harry würde einen schmerzvollen Tod erleiden? Misstrauisch zog Harry seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was hast du angestellt, Malfoy?"

Ängstlich schweiften die wolfsgrauen Augen umher, dann neigte sich Malfoy Harry zu und sprach hinter vorgehaltener Hand, leise auf ihn ein. „Ich... ich habe Scheiße gebaut!"

„Mein Gott, hast du aus den letzten Jahren so rein gar nichts gelernt?"

„Nein! Nicht so einen Scheiß!"

Er sah sich wieder um und Harrys Kopf fing langsam an zu schmerzen. „Verdammt Malfoy, schau dich nicht immer um, wir sind hier allein im Gryffindor Turm! Langsam bereue ich es, dass ich nicht doch mit Ron und Hermione in die Ferien gefahren bin!"

Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände und deutete hektisch an, dass Harry doch leiser sein solle. „Schschscht! Es war ein Unfall!"

„Was?"

„Das muss ich dir zeigen, das glaubst du mir sonst nicht!"

„Aber..."

„Bitte! Ich glaub es ja selbst fast nicht!"

Harry schnaufte und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich weiß, dass ich es bereuen werde. Also schön, ich komme mit!"

Erleichtert atmete Malfoy durch und streifte liebevoll das Gefieder seiner Eule glatt. Er warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. „Wir müssen nach draußen, du solltest dir deine Winterrobe anziehen, es ist verdammt kalt!"

„Pff! Ich rege mich ja eh wieder über dich auf, da wird mir schon warm werden!"

„Hey, das ist kein Flachs, es ist kalt da draußen!"

Während Harry die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal nach oben sprintete um seine Winterrobe zu holen, öffnete Draco ein Fenster und ließ Hermes nach draußen. „So mein Kleiner, flieg schön zum Eulenturm!"

Der Uhu fiepte kurz, nahm von seinem Herrn dankbar einen Eulenkeks entgegen und flog davon. Während er auf Harry wartete schlenderte Malfoy umher und besah sich mit Abscheu den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Das Haus Slytherin, Malfoys Haus, verband seit Anbeginn eine Rivalität mit dem Hause Gryffindor und für Malfoys Geschmack herrschte hier eine Spur zuviel rot. Plötzlich ertönte Harrys Stimme vom Treppenabsatz her.

„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, Malfoy! Du siehst aus, als ob du eine Kröte verschluckt hättest!"

„Nun, ich würde das in der Tat viel lieber tun, als meinen Augen noch länger dieses Interieur in dieser grässlichen Farbe zuzumuten!" Frech grinste er Harry ins Gesicht. „Gryffindors haben so gar keinen Geschmack was Farbe angeht..." Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Harry eine flaschengrüne Robe trug. „...im Gegensatz zu dir. Also Potter, ich muss schon sagen, diese Farbe steht dir!"

„Kleines Friedensangebot, Malfoy!"

„Hmmh!"

Zehn Minuten später stapften sie durch die Dämmerung über die verschneiten Ländereien in Richtung Quidditch Stadion.

„Boah Malfoy, wieso müssen wir an Heiligabend hier durch den Schnee waten?"

„Jetzt warte es doch ab!"

„Merlin, welcher Depp spielt eigentlich bei dieser Saukälte Quidditch?"

„Ich, wenn du nichts dagegen hast!"

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und verkniff sich die patzige Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Malfoy würde sich nie ändern und seine Einstellung ihm gegenüber wohl auch nicht. Schließlich erreichten sie den Eingang zum Stadion und Malfoy schloss das Tor auf. Abwechselnd hob Harry einen Fuß und besah sich murrend seine Hosenbeine und den Saum seiner Robe, die von dem Schnee durchnässt waren. Er bemerkte, das Malfoy unschlüssig innehielt und maulte.

„Mensch, mach hinne! Mir friert der Arsch ab!"

Unsicher sah der Blonde ihn an. „Es war wirklich ein Unfall, ich kann nichts dafür!"

„Herr Gott Malfoy, mach endlich das Tor auf!"

Ein letztes Zögern, dann zog Malfoy schwungvoll das Gatter auf und sie betraten das Foyer des Stadions.

„Niemand war so überrascht wie ich, glaub mir, Potter! Ich hätte so was nie für möglich gehalten, geschweige denn..."

Harry bereute inzwischen seinen Entschluss, Malfoy zu helfen zutiefst. Stumme Verwünschungen ausstoßend schlug er sich die Hand vors Gesicht und folgte der platinblonden Pestbeule, die einen wirren Sermon an Entschuldigungen und Ausflüchten vor sich hinstammelte. Schließlich riss Harry der Geduldsfaden.

„Verdammt Malfoy, so schlimm wird ja wohl nicht sein!" Er schnaubte. „Ich meine, was kannst du schon großartig angestellt..."

Sie traten aus dem langen Torgang auf das verschneite Spielfeld und Harry starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Bescherung.

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Was. Ist. Das?"

Auf der Mitte des Spielfeldes lag ein abgestürzter roter Rentierschlitten, in dessen Flanke Malfoys Nimbus zweitausendeins Rennbesen steckte. Um das Gefährt herum erstreckte sich ein Trümmerfeld, bestehend aus verpackten Geschenken, einer Unzahl an rot-weiß gestreifter Zuckerstangen und ähnlichem, weihnachtlichen Tand. Ein großer, dicker Mann in einem roten Anzug mit weißem Pelzbesatz, lag gegen den Schlitten gelehnt im Schnee. Er war verletzt und bewusstlos. Eines seiner Beine war allem Anschein nach gebrochen und jemand hatte es notdürftig mit einer Zuckerstange geschient, die mit einem Slytherinschaal am Bein festgebunden war. Ein duzend Rentiere standen leicht verstört herum und schauten stoisch in die Gegend. Nur eines, mit einer leuchtend roten Nase beugte sich über den verletzten Alten mit schlohweißem Rauschebart und leckte ihm mit der rauen Zunge über die fahlen Wangen. Langsam ging Harry um den Schlitten herum, besah sich Malfoys Besen, der wie ein Pfeil aus der Seite des Schlittens ragte und versuchte die Fassung zu wahren.

„Wie hast du dass wieder angestellt?"

Empört schnappte Malfoys Mund auf, aber Harrys warnender Blick ließ ihn seine Stimme senken, doch außer einem holprigen Gestammel wusste er nichts zu sagen.

„I-ich habe nichts getan! I-ich meine... Ich habe... Was ich sagen will..." Wirsch fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und schnarrte. „Verdammt Potter, ich weiß doch auch nicht! In einem Moment fliege ich hier auf meinem Besen und im nächsten taucht plötzlich dieser Opa hier auf, brüllt ‚Ho. Ho. Ho!' und schneidet meine Flugbahn. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance zu bremsen oder auszuweichen!"

Harry nickte und besah sich das Bein des Weihnachtsmannes. „Hast du sein Bein geschient?"

Unschlüssig begann Malfoy zu nicken. „Ja! Es ist gebrochen und ich wusste nicht ob ich Heilzauber hier anwenden soll..." Er bückte sich und griff nach einer roten Mütze mit weißem Pelzbesatz und Bommel, sah zu Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine bei ihm!"

Harry ging in die Hocke und betastete vorsichtig das lädierte Bein des alten Mannes. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Malfoy! Aber ich denke wir können es ruhig mit Magie versuchen!" Er stand wieder auch und lächelte schmal. „Madam Pomfrey bekommt das bestimmt wieder hin!"

Plötzlich wurde Malfoy kalkweiß im Gesicht und hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Keiner soll es wissen! Ich habe es eh schon schwer genug! Keiner wird mir glauben, dass das keine Absicht war!"

„Aber..."

„Hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, was ich durchmachen musste? Wie viele Befragungen ich über mich ergehen lassen musste um nicht in Askaban zu landen? Bitte Potter, nur du und ich!"

Harry sah die Sorge in Malfoys Augen. Der Slytherin wirkte gehetzt und bei Harry regte sich so etwas wie Mitgefühl. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Malfoys Unterarm.

„Was ist mit dir, Draco? Du bist doch auch abgestürzt! Bist du in Ordnung?"

Etwas perplex über Harrys plötzliche Fürsorge, blinzelte Malfoy ein paar Mal bevor er zu stottern begann. „I-ich... Ja, k-klar... Ja, ja, alles gut! Ich hatte Glück, meine aufgebauschte Robe hatte mich ein wenig gebremst und eine Schneewehe hatte meinen Sturz abgemildert." Zaghaft schaute er Harry in die Augen. „Hilfst du mir?"

„Jaah! Ich versuche zuerst seinen Bruch zu beheben."

Harry kniete sich nieder. Während er seinen Zauberstab zog kam ihm Gilderoy Lockhart in den Sinn, bei seinem dillethantischen Versuch Harrys gebrochenen Arm im zweiten Schuljahr zu heilen. Leider hatte der völlig unbegabte Zauberer damals dafür gesorgt, dass sich alle Knochen in Harrys Arm in Luft auflösten und der gesamte Arm wie ein platter Gummischlauch an seinem Körper herunterhing. Dies sollte er auf alle Fälle vermeiden. Der Gryffindor räusperte sich, er ließ den Stab aus Stechpalmenholz mit einer Phönixfeder als Kern, über das Bein gleiten und beschwor den Episkey Zauberspruch laut und deutlich. Ein letztes Mal überzeugte er sich, dass er den Bruch geheilt hatte und wandte sich dem alten Mann zu. Harry rüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter und tätschelte seine Wangen, bis sich die Augen flatternd öffneten. Der Weißhaarige hatte die hellsten, blauen Augen, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Der Blick leicht wässrig trüb, sah sich der Alte verwirrt um.

Harry schluckte. „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Sir?"

„Äh..." Zögernd bewegte der Alte sein Bein und sah überrascht auf. „...in der Tat, es tut gar nicht mehr weh!"

Sein Blick fiel auf Harry. „Das hast du gemacht, Junge?"

Harry nickte. „Und sonst geht es ihnen gut?"

„Jaah, alles bestens! Vielleicht ein bisschen schummrig im Kopf..." Erneut schaute er sich um und entdeckte Malfoy. „Ah, da ist auch der arme Bursche, dem ich wohl einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt habe! Was?" Ein gutmütiges Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem matten Gesicht. „Hat sich auch gleich um mich gekümmert und das Bein geschient! Ist denn mit dir auch alles in Ordnung, du musst ja schließlich auch einen derben Sturz hingelegt haben?"

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen und dann sah der Mann das ganze Chaos um den Schlitten herum.

„Oh Gott, nein! Wie soll ich jetzt das alles noch schaffen?"

„Was schaffen?" Harry stutzte.

„Na, die Geschenke zu den Kindern bringen!"

„Moment, Sie sind echt? Sie sind tatsächlich, der Weihnachtsmann?"

Der Alte funkelte Harry ärgerlich an. „Klar, was glaubst du wem du sonst hier gegenüber stehst? Dem Osterhasen vielleicht?"

„Sie sind kein Marketinggag der schief gelaufen ist?"

Harrys Stimme kippte leicht ins hysterische und der Alte presste beleidigt seine Lippen zusammen. „Pah, Marketinggag!"

Er brummelte weiterhin unverständliches Zeug in seinen Bart und Harry sah hilflos zu Malfoy. Plötzlich schaute der Alte drein, als ob ihn der Schlag getroffen hätte.

„Wo ist Beppo?"

Verwirrt starrten sich die beiden Jungs an. „Wer zum Merlin ist Beppo?"

„Nun ja, er ist der Weihnachtself der mich begleitet!"

Augenblicklich brach eine hektische Suche nach dem Vermissten aus. Geschenke wurden zur Seite geräumt, der Schlitten wieder aufgerichtet. Doch nirgends fand man von dem Weihnachtselfen eine Spur. Frustriert raufte sich Malfoy die Haare und schaute nach oben. Dann hob er die Hand und wies zu einer der Torstangen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gefunden!"

Beppo, der Weihnachtself hing bewusstlos in einem der Torringe. Entsetzt schlug der Weihnachtsmann die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, während Malfoy schnaubend seinen Zauberstab zog, ihn auf den Elfen richtete und ihn nach unten schweben ließ. Sofort kümmerte sich Harry um den Bewusstlosen und konnte kurze Zeit später den Weihnachtsmann beruhigen, der mit besorgtem Blick auf Beppo hinabschaute.

„Keine Bange, er hat sich nur den Kopf angeschlagen. Das wird schon wieder!"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Draco des verunglückten Schlittens angenommen und die schlimmsten Schäden beseitigt. Mit einigen Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes ließ er die verstreuten Geschenke zurück in den riesigen Sack hüpfen, der auf der Ladefläche des Schlittens lag. Als letztes zog der Blonde seinen Besen aus der Seite des Schlittens. Murrend streichelte er über das dunkle, polierte Holz seines kostbaren Nimbus zweitausendeins. Eine Bewegung, die er aus seinen Augenwinkeln bemerkte ließ ihn den Kopf heben. Unversehens sah sich Malfoy der kleinen Schar Rentiere gegenüber, die ihn mit ihren gewaltigen Kulleraugen erwartungsvoll anglotzten.

„He, was wollt ihr von mir?"

Eines der Rentiere, das mit der roten Nase, schnüffelte vorwitzig an der Tasche von Malfoys Robe und Draco scheuchte es mit dem Besen unsanft zur Seite.

„Eh, eh, eh! Da gibt es nichts zu futtern!"

Währenddessen versuchte Harry vehement den Weihnachtsmann davon abzubringen den Rentierschlitten zu besteigen.

„Hören Sie, Sie sind noch nicht in der Verfassung für diese Anstrengung! Sie sehen kalkweiß aus!"

„Mumpitz! Das ist alles Mumpitz, mein Junge!" Er sah Harrys entschlossene Miene und seufzte. „Hör mal, mein Junge, ich schaff das schon! Ehrlich, mir geht es prima..."

Im gleichen Moment wurde sein Blick glasig und Harry wartete, was der Alte noch sagen wollte. Doch der kippte langsam nach vorn und schlug wie ein nasser Sack der Nase nach in den Schnee.

„Na toll!" Harry beeilte sich ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen und sah dann zu Malfoy, der zu ihm kam.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Keine Ahnung!" Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „So wie es aussieht, müssen wir wohl doch zu Madam Pomfr..." Plötzlich fing er an zu grinsen, als ihm eine Idee kam. Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Hagrid!"

„Was?"

„Ja, Hagrid! Der weiß was zu tun ist und er kann ein Geheimnis für sich behalten!" Dem Gryffindor fiel gerade ein, wie er, Ron und Hermione in der Vergangenheit dem Halbriesen jedesmal die Geheimnisse aus der Nase zogen, da Hagrid sich früher oder später immer verplapperte. „...meistens jedenfalls! Na komm schon Malfoy, lass uns die beiden zur Hütte bringen."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in Hagrids Hütte um den Kamin, in dem ein munteres Feuer prasselte. Ein heißer Becher Tee wärmte sie von innen, wobei Hagrid dem Weihnachtsmann noch einen kleinen Schuss ‚Rachenputzers Brandwein' mit hinein tat. Der Halbriese hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Harry und Malfoy vor ihm standen und sich in hektischen Erklärungen verloren, wieso sie in Gesellschaft eines bewusstlosen dicken Mannes und einem Weihnachtselfen waren.

„Jauw, Sachen gibt's, die ziehn einem die Socken aus!"

Das war das Einzige, was er dazu meinte und winkte sie herein. Nun lag der Elf auf Hagrids Bett, mit einem dicken Verband um den Schädel und schlief. Es war schon ein komischer Anblick, wie dieses kleine, zierliche Wesen hilflos auf dem riesigen Kissen lag. Der Weihnachtsmann ruhte in einem von Hagrids Ohrensessel. Er war immer noch ziemlich angeschlagen doch seine Wangen nahmen langsam wieder Farbe an. Malfoy sah man schon von weitem an, dass er sich hier in Hagrids Hütte ziemlich unwohl fühlte. Peinlichst darum bemüht mit ja nichts in Berührung zu kommen und sich seine Robe zu verschmutzen, schlich der Blonde auf Zehenspitzen umher. Seine unbeholfene Art sich an jedem Gegenstand vorbei zu lavieren, wurde zu Harrys Belustigung durch Fang noch erschwert, der plötzlich ein neugieriges Interesse an Draco zu entwickeln begann. Irgendwie hatte es ihm der Blonde angetan. Schnüffelnd tapste der gewaltige Saurüde um Draco herum, der sich letztendlich auf seiner Flucht vor dem Hund zu einem breitgrinsenden Harry auf die Couch flüchtete. Lachend zog Harry den Hund von Malfoy weg und kraulte ihn ausgiebig hinter den Ohren. Fang fand das wunderbar, genoss es aus vollem Hundeherzen und gab wohlige Laute von sich.

„Du kannst ihn streicheln, Malfoy!"

„Pff! Hinterher stinken meine Hände nach Hund!"

„Immer noch besser als nach verwöhntem Mamasöhnchen!"

„Ey!"

Ein saftiger Tritt gegen sein Schienbein ließ Harry zusammenzucken. Er trat zurück und erhielt sofort einen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Nach und nach nahm die kleine Rangelei ihren Verlauf, missmutig von Fang beäugt, der plötzlich nicht mehr der Mittelpunkt von Harrys Interesse war. Auch Malfoy beachtete den großen Hund nicht, der jaulend und knurrend um seine Aufmerksamkeit buhlte. Letztendlich löste Fang das Problem auf seine Weise. Er hüpfte auch auf die Couch und legte sich quer über Harrys und Dracos Schoß, und ließ die Jungs überrumpelt aufbegehren.

„Heh, Fang! Aua! Wieso schlägst du mich schon wieder, Malfoy?"

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Potter! Aaah! Verdammt ist das Vieh schwer!"

„Meine Schuld? Meine Schuld?"

„Ach halt die Klappe... Uff! Merlin, sag der Töle sie soll endlich runtergehen!"

„Ich... Argh... FANG!"

Unterdessen nippte der Weihnachtsmann betrübt an einem Glas Feuerwhisky, dass ihm Hagrid zwinkernd in die Hände drückte. Als der erste Tropfen des bernsteinfarbenen Getränks seine Kehle netzte, verdrehte der Alte seine Augen. Es hatte den Anschein, dass kleine Rauchwölkchen aus seinen Ohren kamen und seine Wangen erstrahlten in einem kräftigen Rot. Hustend sah er zu Hagrid.

„Woah, mein lieber Herr Gesangsverein, das ist ja ein übles Zeug! Meine Güte Hagrid, ich muss schon sagen..." Er prustete und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. „Man, es ist ja nicht nur das Gefühl, dass man meint, dieses Zeug würde einem die Geschmacksrezeptoren von der Zunge schälen, es brennt vom Rachen bis zum Bauch!"

„Schmeckt scheußlich, was?"

Der Alte nickte.

Verschmitzt schwenkte Hagrid die Flasche. „Mehr?"

„Jaah!"

Nach einem weiteren Schluck seufzte der Weihnachtsmann auf und sah traurig in die Flammen im Kamin. „Es ist eine Schande! Das erste Mal in der Geschichte wird der Weihnachtsmann keine Geschenke bringen! Selbst zwei Weltkriege konnten das nicht verhindern!"

Harry sah über Fang hinweg zu dem Alten. „Zu mir sind Sie noch nie gekommen!"

Der Weißbärtige sah ihn aus schmalen Augen an. Dann wühlte er in der Innentasche seines roten Anzugs herum und brachte eine schmale Nickelbrille mit Goldrand zum Vorschein. Er zog sie auf und unterzog den Gryffindor einer ausgiebigen Musterung. Schließlich nickte er wissend.

„Du bist Harry Potter! Ich erinnere mich..."

„Quatsch! All diese Jahre bei den Dursleys waren sie nicht ein einziges Mal bei mir!"

Draco bemerkte den bitteren Unterton in Harrys Stimme, er beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, während er mit letzter Kraft Fang von ihren Schößen herunterschupste. Bedauernd schüttelte der Weihnachtsmann seinen Kopf.

„Ja, das war wirklich etwas unglücklich verlaufen! Aber ich kam deshalb nicht zu dir Harry, weil du aufgehört hast an mich zu glauben!"

„Bitte?"

„Nun ja, der Weihnachtsmann kommt nur zu den Kindern, die fest an ihn glauben!" Er ließ seine Worte wirken. „Und da es dir bei den Dursleys so schlecht erging, hast du deinen Glauben an mich verloren!"

Harry schwieg darauf hin, doch Malfoy schnaubte abfällig. „Pah! Das ist ja wohl ein Witz! So was nennt ihr gerecht?"

„Nein, es ist nicht gerecht!" Der Weihnachtsmann nickte zustimmend. „Aber so läuft die Sache nun mal!"

„Verdammte Muggles!" Langsam kam Malfoy in Rage und äffte den Alten nach. „Aber so läuft die Sache nun mal! Was ist dass denn für ein Mist?" Er wies auf Harry. „Er hat sich immer über die Regeln hinweggesetzt und das getan, was sein Gefühl ihm gesagt hat. Er hätte so was nicht akzeptiert!"

Ob der Weihnachtsmann sich angegriffen fühlte, konnte man nicht sehen. Er saß ruhig in seinem Sessel und lauschte dem Wutausbruch des blonden Slytherins.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, nicht war, Draco Malfoy?"

„Ja, aber ich stehe hier auch nicht zur Debatte! Du warst mir schon immer schnuppe alter Mann! Mich hat nur interessiert, was ich geschenkt bekam! Aber Potter ist anders, er kümmert sich immer um alles! Sogar um m..." Er stockte, warf einen nervösen Blick zu Harry und ließ sich zurück, neben ihn auf die Couch plumpsen. „...mich!"

Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Malfoys Statement hatte ihn völlig überrascht und er wagte es nicht dem Blonden in die Augen zu sehen. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf jagten kreuz und quer dahin und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte nicht wütend sein über das Leben und wie es mit ihm umgesprungen war. Im Stillen hatte er oft Zwiesprache mit Dumbledore gehalten, ihn gefragte ob er, nachdem alles vorbei war, je über all den Schmerz und die Wut in ihm hinweg kommen würde. Doch am Ende überraschte er sich selbst und die anderen mit einer Stärke, die ihn Frieden mit seinem Schicksal schließen ließ. Tief atmete er durch und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

„Ich mach's!"

Alle schauten ihn fragend an. „Was?"

Harry nickte zuversichtlich. „Ich werde den Schlitten nehmen und die Geschenke verteilen!"

Der Weihnachtsmann ließ fast sein Glas fallen. „Aber, wie willst..."

„SAG MAL POTTER, LÄUFT ES BEI DIR JETZT VÖLLIG AUS DEM RUDER?" Draco war aufgesprungen und starrte wütend auf Harry hinab. „Die verarschen dich und jetzt willst du ihnen helfen?"

Fest packte der Gryffindor Dracos Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück auf die Couch. „Ja Draco, ich helfe denen! So wie ich dir auch geholfen habe, unabhängig davon wie du mich behandelst hast! Oder?" Schnaubend kreuzte Malfoy die Arme vor der Brust und Harry nickte. „Denn die Kinder auf der ganzen Welt können ja nichts dafür!"

„Du willst das wirklich tun, mein Junge?"

„Ja, Sir!"

Einen Moment sahen ihn die blassblauen, wässrigen Augen fest an, dann nickte der Alte. „In Ordnung! Also, im Grunde genommen ist es ganz einfach."

„Ach?"

Der Weihnachtsmann sah zu Draco der ihn feixend unterbrochen hatte. „Ja, ach! Es ist in der Tat ziemlich einfach! Die Heilige Nacht ist eine Nacht voller Magie! Ja, ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, denn schließlich muss die Zeit so lange gedehnt werden, dass ich alle Kinder dieser Welt aufsuchen kann."

„Wie finde ich die?"

„Nun Harry, im Schlitten liegt ein dickes Buch. Du gehst einfach Namen für Namen durch, es führt dich in die verschiedenen Länder, in die Städte über all die Kontinente hinweg. Du musst nur Rudolph den Namen zurufen, er findet sie alle!"

„Und Rudolph ist tatsächlich der Hirsch mit der roten Nase!"

Erschrocken wedelte der Weihnachtsmann mit den Händen und deutete Harry an, leise zu sein. „Schscht! Wenn er das hört ist er wieder für die nächsten Monate total eingeschnappt!"

„Wie denn das?"

„Na ja, Rudolph ist da sehr eigen. Er ist ein Rentier, kein Hirsch! Und er ist sehr stolz darauf!"

Harry warf einen kritischen Blick auf Malfoy, der zu grinsen begann. „Aha! Also ein Rentier?!"

„Genau! Das mit dem Schlitten geht theoretisch ganz einfach, du musst dir nur die Namen der einzelnen Rentiere merken! Wenn der Schlitten erstmal in der Luft ist, ist das Schwierigste überstanden. Du musst sie immer wieder zwischendurch anfeuern, dass ist wichtig damit sie nicht nachlassen!"

„Und wie sind die Namen?"

Verwirrt schaute ihn der Alte an, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass Harry ja nicht an ihn geglaubt hatte und deshalb wohl kaum die Namen kannte, wie all die anderen Kinder.

„Nun, sie heißen Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder und Blitzen! Und ganz vorn, an der Spitze natürlich Rudolph! Kannst du dir das merken?"

„Äh, Dasher, Vaxen, Conder..."

„Merlin Potter, so schwierig ist das auch wieder nicht!"

Schnaubend schoss Harry zu Malfoy herum und stauchte ihn zusammen. „Natürlich du weißt die bestimmt alle Malfoy, Was?"

„Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, Blitzen und Rudolph!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Am liebsten hätte er dem selbstgefälligen Frettchen den Hals umgedreht. Doch der Weihnachtsmann klopfte dem Slytherin grinsend auf die Schulter.

„Sehr gut! Ich denke, dann wissen wir ja, wer Harry begleitet!"

„Was?" Beide Schüler starrten ihn unisono an, wobei Malfoy völlig überrumpelt wirkte. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Ich verbringe doch die Nacht nicht mit Potter!" Kurz dachte er über das gesagte nach und fügte mit leicht erröteten Wangen schnell noch ein „Ich meine auf dem Schlitten!" hinzu.

Harry sah ihn neugierig an. „Wieso wirst du plötzlich rot?"

„Ach halt den Mund!"

Harry ging zu Hagrid und dem Alten. Öffnete den Mund, plötzlich schnappte er ihn zu, drehte sich zu Malfoy und warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an die anderen.

„Ähem, was muss ich noch machen? Ich meine, muss ich durch den Kamin?"

Der Weißhaarige nickte belustigt. „Jah! Aber keine Angst, sie dehnen sich, oder was denkst du wie ich..." Er klopfte auf seinen voluminösen Bauch. „...sonst da runter komme? Du legst einfach die Geschenke unter den Tannenbaum, oder auf den Gabentisch. Das ist manchmal unterschiedlich! Dann vergiss nicht in einen der Kekse zu beißen und die Milch zu trinken, die die Kinder bereitstellen."

Sich räuspernd meldete sich Hagrid zu Wort. „Er müsste sich auch umziehen!"

Der Weihnachtsmann nickte. „Ja, in der Tat! Du musst meine Sachen tragen!"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. „Das wird das kleinste Problem sein!" Ein kurze Schlenker und aus seiner Schulrobe wurde der typische rote Weihnachtsmannanzug. „Und? Wie sieht es aus?"

Hagrid war zufrieden und auch der Weihnachtsmann nickte anerkennend, hatte aber trotzdem einen kleinen Einwand.

„Du bist ein wenig mager, ich meine so als Weihnachtsmann!"

Harry legte eine Hand auf seinen flachen Bauch und sah an sich runter. „Ich fürchte es muss mal so gehen. Denn ich glaube kaum, dass ich mir ihren Bauch heute noch anfressen kann!"

Malfoy lachte auf und schnappte sich ein Sofakissen. „Ich denke damit wird es gehen!" Er knöpfte Harrys Jacke auf und schob ihm das Kissen in die Hose. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte dabei Widerstand zu leisten, denn schließlich war es ein komisches Gefühl, wenn Malfoy einem an die Wäsche ging. Doch der Blonde ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Schließlich knöpfte er die Jacke wieder zu und klopfte auf Harrys ausgepolsterten Bauch. „Siehst du, das steht dir doch prima!"

„Ha, ha!"

Plötzlich hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab gezogen. „Fehlen nur noch die Haare und der Bart!"

Doch Harry dachte nicht im Traum daran, Malfoy an seinen Kopf zu lassen und so sah sich Draco unvermittelt Harrys Zauberstab gegenüber.

„Was soll das, Potter?"

„Du gehst mir nicht an meine Haare!"

„Ist dass nicht mein Text?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „OK, also dann eben anders!" Er ging zu Spüle und fischte mit spitzen Fingern einen dreckigen Wischmopp aus dem Chaos. „Na also, hier haben wir das Passende, Potter!"

Er ignorierte Harry, der ihm vehement den Vogel zeigte. Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabes verwandelte dem Mopp in einen falschen Rauschebart. Schlohweiß und fluffig erinnerte das Ding nicht mehr an den dreckigen Wischmopp.

„Hier Potter, umhängen!"

Zögernd schnupperte der Gryffindor an dem Bart und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also gib schon her!"

Er hängte sich den Bart um und sah zum Weihnachtsmann. Der nickte und gab dem sich hämisch freuenden Malfoy einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Nicht schlecht!"

„Tja, wenn es um Modefragen geht bin ich halt unschlagbar!"

„So, so! Ich war immer der Meinung, du trägst die weiten Gewänder nur, damit sich dein blasierter Arsch im Sommer keinen Sonnenbrand einfängt, Malfoy!"

„POTTER!" Mit ausgestreckten Armen sprang Malfoy Harry an die Kehle, doch Hagrid konnte gerade noch dazwischen gehen. Er packte ihn hinten am Kragen und zog ihn von Harry weg.

„Immer langsam, Jüngelchen!"

„Lass mich runter! Ich werde ihm schon nichts tun!"

„Bist du sicher?"

Hagrid sah ihn ernst an, doch Draco nickte nur ruhig. Also ließ ihn Hagrid los. Pikiert strich Malfoy seine Robe glatt, hob überheblich sein Kinn und schaute sich um. Plötzlich, mit einem Satz setzte er über Fang hinweg und warf sich mit einem Aufschrei auf Harry der ihm entgeistert entgegenstarrte. Beide fielen nach hinten und rauften auf dem Boden weiter. Zuerst wollte Hagrid dazwischen gehen, aber der Weihnachtsmann hielt ihn zurück.

„Sind die immer so?"

„Jauw, seit sie hier ins erste Schuljahr kamen!"

„Ahja! He, ihr zwei! Langsam wird die Zeit knapp!"

Atemlos starrten ihn die beiden an. Er hatte ja schließlich Recht. Harry sah zu Malfoy. „Was ist, hilfst du mir?"

Er erhob sich und hielt dem Blonden die Hand hin. Zuerst zögerte Malfoy doch dann ergriff er unwirsch die ihm dargebotene Hand.

„Ja-ja, ich komm ja schon!" Kaum dass er auf seinen Füßen stand, sah er zum Weihnachtsmann.

„Was muss ich eigentlich tun?"

„Och, nicht viel, Du unterstützt Harry, der wohl alle Hände voll zu tun haben wird, den Schlitten zu fliegen und die Rentiere im Zaum zu halten. Du suchst die Namen der Kinder aus dem Buch und sagst sie ihm..." Er sah zu Harry. „...dann rufst du den Namen und den Wohnort Rudolph zu und der führt die anderen Rentiere zu dem gewünschten Ziel. Rudolph findet sie alle, habt Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten. Nun wieder zu dir, Draco. Wenn ihr das betreffende Haus gefunden habt, suchst du die richtigen Geschenke aus dem Sack und Harry verteilt diese unter den Tannenbäumen." Grinsend klatschte der Alte die Hände zusammen. „Gebt noch eine Zuckerstange und etwas Süßkram hinzu, tja, das wäre alles!"

„Das wäre alles!" Draco schnaubte. „Wenn es sonst nichts ist. Na komm, Potter Claus, lass uns gehen, damit wir den Mist hinter uns bringen!"

Der Blonde stapfte los, wurde aber sofort durch die tiefe Stimme des Weihnachtsmannes zurück gehalten. „Ähem, ich glaube wir sollten an deiner Bekleidung noch was ändern!"

Misstrauisch wölbte Draco eine Augenbraue. „Was ändern?"

„Na ja..." Der alte Zeigte auf Beppo und Malfoys Augen weiteten sich bedenklich.

„Oh nein, das ziehe ich nicht an!" Kopfschüttelnd schaute er jeden einzelnen in die Augen. „Keine zehn Hippogreife werden mich dazu bringen, so was anzuziehen! Niemand schafft das, niemand!"

Keine viertel Stunde später jagten sie in dem Schlitten über die Wolken. Harry hatte zwar alle Mühe die Rentiere auf Kurs zu halten, doch er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Malfoy an seiner Seite neugierige Blicke zu zuwerfen. Der Blonde sah einfach zu putzig aus, in dem grünen Anzug mit dem weißen Pelzbesatz und diesem komischen Tirolerhut.

„Ich hasse dich, Potter!"

Harry grinste, denn Malfoy murmelte das schon die ganze Zeit über vor sich hin. In Gedanken sah er den Slytherin wieder vor sich, in Hagrids Hütte, als er die Tracht eines Weihnachtselfen angelegt hatte. Es war kaum zu übersehen, wie sehr der Blonde diese Kleidung hasste. Er hasste diese komischen Knickerbocker, diese lächerlichen grünweiß gestreiften Strümpfe und dann erst diese albernen Schnabelschuhen, mit den kleinen Glöckchen an ihren Spitzen. Bei jedem seiner Schritte klingelten sie und trieben Malfoy fast in den Wahnsinn. Er lief hin und her, gefolgt von dem nervigen Klingeling, bis er fluchend seinen Zauberstab zog und mit einem unwirschen Schlenker seine Schuhe wieder zurück verwandelte, in die dunklen Lackschuhe die er zuvor trug. Der Weihnachtsmann wollte einen Einwand erheben, doch ein eisiger Blick des Slytherins brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Gut, gut! Ich denke für heute können wir mal ein Auge zudrücken."

Malfoy wandte sich zum gehen, bekam aber von Harry einen seltsamen, grünen Hut mit Gamsbart in die Hand gedrückt.

Hier, Malfoy! Ich denke, den solltest du aufsetzen," Nachdem er Minuten lang Malfoys Todesblick getrotzt hatte, fügte er noch hinzu. „Ich meine, wegen der Tradition!"

Schweigend hatte Draco den Hut aufgezogen und kein Wort mehr mit Harry gesprochen, bis sie in der Luft waren und er den ersten Namen suchen musste. Seitdem verkündete er alle fünf Minuten, dass er Harry hassen würde. Grinsend rief Harry die Namen der verschiedenen Rentiere und zog ab und an, am Zaumzeug. Er war überrascht gewesen, als sich der Schlitten in die Luft erhoben hatte, vor allem, da Harry befürchtete der Platz im Stadion wäre für den Start zu kurz. Doch er sollte sich irren, ohne Schwierigkeiten hob das Gespann ab und flog in einer weiten Kurve über Hogwarts hinweg ihrem ersten Ziel entgegen.

Vor Hagrids Hütte verfolgten der Halbriese und der Weihnachtsmann, wie der Schlitten, dessen Kufen eine funkelnde Spur aus kleinen Sternen zu hinterlassen schienen, in der sternklaren Dezembernacht verschwand. Hagrid nickte zufrieden.

„So wie's aussieht, haben sie's tatsächlich geschafft!"

„Jaah!"

„Woll'n wir hoff'n, dass alles gut geht!"

„Es wird alles gut gehen, Hagrid! Es ist schließlich Weihnachtsabend!"

Hagrid nickte wieder. „Richtig, Weihnachten! Wollen wir uns noch'n kleinen genehmigen, äh..."

Der Alte lachte. „Kringle, Kris Kringle! Aber nenn mich ruhig Kris!"

War Harry zu Beginn noch ziemlich aufgeregt und unsicher, so wurde er mit jedem weiteren Abstieg vom Schlitten auf die Häuserdächer zuversichtlicher. Die Sache mit den Kaminen stellte sich als total einfach heraus. Er stieg auf einen Kamin und der weitete sich von allein, bis Harry ohne Mühe hindurch passte. Dabei brauchte er sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe zu machen, zu klettern. Er schwebte einfach den Kamin hinunter und nach getaner Arbeit wieder zum Dach empor. Bei manchen Häusern, die keinen Kamin hatten, musste er durch ein Fenster, oder die Tür.

Gerade kletterte er wieder die Strickleiter zum Rentierschlitten hoch und ließ sich neben Malfoy auf den Kutschbock fallen.

„Und?" Der Blonde sah ihn neugierig an.

„Gut! Hat alles geklappt!"

„Hattest du keine Schwierigkeiten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Der Weihnachtsmann hatte gesagt, dass die Nacht zu Weihnachten eine heilige Nacht war. Voller Magie und Wunder. Das musste Harry zugeben. Viele versuchten den Weihnachtsmann zu überraschen und so manches Kind versuchte im Verborgenen zu wachen, bis der Weihnachtsmann eintraf. Doch so sehr sie sich auch Mühe gaben, sobald sie das Schellengeläut der Rentiere vernahmen, befiel sie eine wohlige Müdigkeit und sie nickten umgehend ein. Auch die Fußangeln und Stolperfallen, die einige Übereifrige ausgelegt hatten, blieben wirkungslos.

„Nein Malfoy, keine Schwierigkeiten! Ich steige durch den Kamin, lege die Geschenke unter den Baum und kehre wieder zurück. Na ja, ich muss halt die Kekse probieren und einen Schluck von der Milch nehmen."

„Und?"

„Was, und?"

„Schmecken die Kekse?"

„Meistens schon, aber die von eben waren etwas komisch!"

„Wieso stopfst du dir auch alles in den Mund? Lass es doch liegen, oder nimm einen Keks und wirf ihn hinterher weg!"

„Das würde die Kinder enttäuschen!"

„Potter, Potter, Potter! Du Schafskopf, die schlafen doch alle! Die bekommen das doch gar nicht mit!"

„Trotzdem!"

Malfoy rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Boah Potter, ich hasse dich!"

„Würdest du das bitte lassen!"

„Wieso? Ist doch so!"

„Nein, ist es nicht! Wenn du mich hassen würdest, wärst du gar nicht erst zu mir gekommen und erst recht wärst du jetzt nicht hier!"

„Pah!" Malfoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich schmollend ab. „Sei dir da bloß nicht so sicher, Potter!"

Er hatte das nur ganz leise gesagt, doch Harry hatte es trotzdem gehört und grinste über den blonden Dickschädel an seiner Seite.

„NA LOS, BLITZEN! HÜA, DASHER UND DANCER! ETWAS LEBHAFTER, CUPIT!" Harry zog kurz am Zaumzeug. „LOS, LEG DICH INS ZEUG, DONDER! AUF GEHT'S, VIXEN, AUF GEHT'S PRANCER! KOMM SCHON COMET, MACH DEINEM NAMEN EHRE! LOS RUDOLPH, WEIS UNS DEN WEG!"

„Du scheinst ja richtig Spaß dabei zu haben!"

„Jaah! Äh..."

„Was?"

„Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?"

Malfoy warf einen raschen Blick in das große Buch auf seinen Knien. „Schottland und den Norden Englands haben wir durch, jetzt kommt Suffolk dran. Die uns nächstgelegene Stadt ist Bury St. Edmunds!"

Harry nickte und stieß einen Pfiff aus. „HEY, RUDOLPH! WIR MÜSSEN NACH BURY ST. EDMUNDS IN SUFFOLK!"

Augenblicklich änderte Rudolph die Richtung und der Schlitten flog in südöstlicher Richtung davon. Ab und zu wagte Harry einen Blick nach unten und sah die Lichter der Straßenlaternen vorüber jagen. Manchmal, wenn er etwas tiefer flog, konnte er überraschte Stimmen hören. Zu dieser Zeit waren zwar nur wenige Muggles draußen bei dieser Kälte, aber einige schien dass nicht stören. Durch das Schellen der Glöckchen am Geschirr der Rentiere aufgeschreckt starrten sie nach oben und nahmen den Schlitten nur als funkelnden Schemen wahr. Harry machte sich dann einen Spaß und brüllte aus Leibeskräften „HO, HO, HO!"

Kopfschüttelnd rollte Malfoy mit den Augen, verkniff sich aber jedweden Kommentar. Als er sich umschaute, stieß er mit seinem Fuß an ein kleines Säckchen, das auf dem Boden lag. Neugierig griff er danach und warf einen Blick hinein.

„Was hast du da, Malfoy!"

„Du bist ja wohl gar nicht neugierig, was Potter?"

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige."

Er wies mit einem Nicken in Richtung des blauen Säckchens, das Malfoy vor ihm verbarg. Draco unterzog den Inhalt einer genaueren Prüfung und hielt dann Harry einen kleinen Keks in Form eines Knochens vor die Nase.

„Hier, genau das Richtige für dich! Hundekuchen!"

„Bäh, wofür sind die denn? Ich hoffe doch wohl nicht für Beppo?"

Draco sah in schräg von der Seite an. „Das kann ich mir nun wirklich nicht vorstellen!" Er reichte Harry das Säckchen, doch der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt nimm schon, Potty! Wer weiß, wofür es gut ist!"

„Quatsch!"

„Dann eben nicht! Komm aber hinter her nicht zu mir und fang an rum zu jammern!"

Harry schnaubte und trieb die Rentiere weiter an. Doch nur kurze Zeit später sollte er ziemlich überraschend herausfinden, warum Santa Claus Hundekuchen dabei hatte. In einem Landhaus war Harry gerade dabei einige Geschenke unter dem hübschen Weihnachtsbaum zu arrangieren, als ihn plötzlich ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich, beobachtet zu werden. Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf und schaute plötzlich einer Dänischen Dogge genau in die Augen. Da der Schwarzhaarige sich hingehockt hatte, wirkte der Hund noch größer. Harrys Gesichtszüge waren wie eingefroren und sein Grinsen wirkte irgendwie verzweifelt.

„Gutes Hundchen, jaah, du bist ein ganz Lieber!"

Der Hund knurrte und fletschte die Lefzen, das war gar nicht gut. Harry schluckte laut und suchte aus den Augenwinkeln nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Seine Gedanken rasten geradezu in seinem Kopf und instinktiv bereitete er seine Flucht vor.

„Ooh, kuck mal!"

Mit großen Augen zeigte er auf einen Punkt hinter der Dogge und das Vieh schaute sich neugierig um. Er hatte seinen Kopf noch nicht ganz umgewandt, da war Harry schon aufgesprungen und flitzte auf die nächstgelegene Tür zu. Der Hund schaute wieder nach vorn und legte seinen Kopf schräg, da Harry nicht mehr an seinem Platz war. Verwirrt stellte er die Ohren auf und grummelte enttäuscht, hatte dann aber doch ziemlich schnell den verhinderten Weihnachtsmann ausgemacht. Der rüttelte verzweifelt an der verschlossenen Tür und schalt sich einen Idioten, da er seinen Zauberstab am Baum hatte liegen lassen. Erschrocken sah Harry, dass das Ungetüm hinter ihm herkam. Ein rascher Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm eine enge Wendeltreppe, die nach oben zu einer Galerie führte. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er die Treppe nach oben und lief die Galerie entlang, die sich um den ganzen Raum herum erstreckte. Die Dogge konnte es von der Größe locker mit Fang aufnehmen, der im Gegensatz zu diesem Vieh hier, eher gutmütig und tapsig wirkte. Dieses Biest sah einfach nur kraftstrotzend und gemein aus. Vorsichtig kam er die Wendeltreppe hoch und schaute Harry hinterher, der die Galerie entlang rannte. Aber die Dogge jagte ihm nicht hinter her. Sie setzte sich abwartend auf ihre Hinterbeine und die dunklen, funkelnden Augen folgten dem Eindringling, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite weiterlief und zwangsläufig wieder hier bei dem Hund ankommen würde. Doch Harry schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Hektisch sah er immer wieder über seine Schulter und spähte hinter sich in die Dunkelheit. Harry bekam tatsächlich nicht mit, wie er sich der Dogge wieder näherte, die ihn in freudiger Erwartung entgegen sah. Erst als es fast schon zu spät war, wandte sich der Gryffindor wieder nach vorn und stand vor dem Hund, der ihn mit Interesse musterte und ein „WUFF!" ertönen ließ. Er erhob sich und kam langsam auf Harry zu, der jetzt nur noch eine Möglichkeit sah, seinen Hintern außer Reichweite dieser Fänge zu bringen. Behände kletterte er auf die Balustrade und sprang. Mit beiden Händen klammerte er sich an den großen, eisernen Lüster, der über dem Raum trohnte und schaukelte daran hin und her. Inzwischen kam der Hund wieder nach unten und legte sich lauernd unter den riesigen Kronleuchter. Sicherheitshalber zog sich Harry weiter nach oben, und setzte sich rittlings auf eine der dicken Streben. Langsam begann die Situation lächerlich zu werden. Und gefährlich, denn immerhin würde er spätestens am Morgen entdeckt werden, wenn die Kinder des Hauses den Salon stürmen würden um ihre Geschenke zu sehen. Harry brummte, wenigstens bellte diese Töle nicht auch noch.

‚Wo bei Merlins Barte bleibt der nur?' Ungeduldig ließ Draco den Deckel seiner Taschenuhr zuschnappen. Er begann sich zu langweilen, was fiel dem Gryffindor ein, ihn hier warten zu lassen! So lange hatte Potter doch noch nie gebraucht um die Geschenke abzuliefern. Gereizt trommelte er mit seinen Fingern auf der Armlehne und blies die Backen auf. Ohne Potter war es doch ziemlich... Moment! Malfoy schluckte, Begann er jetzt allen ernstes den Gryffindor zu vermissen? Das wird auf keinen Fall passieren! Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf die Armlehne. Nie und nimmer! Er bemerkte, dass ihn eines der Rentiere beobachtete und warf mit einem Hundekuchen nach ihm. „Was gibt es da zu glotzen?" Langsam wurde ihm die Warterei zu dumm, er schwang seine Beine über die Seite und kletterte die Strickleiter hinunter, über die Harry zuvor gestiegen war. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, in was sich der doofe Gryffindor nun schon wieder reingeritten hat!"

Der ‚doofe' Gryffindor hing inzwischen immer noch am Kronleuchter und haderte mit seinem Pech. Vor allem, weil er sich Malfoys breites Grinsen ausmalte, wenn der herausfand, warum Harry noch nicht wieder zurück war. Das heißt, wenn sich seine Lordschaft überhaupt dazu bequemen würde, seinen Hintern in Bewegung zu setzen um nach ihm zu sehen.

„Na, wenn das nicht der Auserwählte ist, der da wie ein reifes Stück Fallobst hängt!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen, scheinbar hatte sich seine Excellenz doch dazu herabgelassen, nach dem rechten zu sehen. Lässig lehnte Malfoy am Türrahmen und schmunzelte über Harrys missliche Lage. Selbst als die Dogge neugierig auf ihn zukam, ließ sich der Slytherin nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Was bist du denn für ein Hübscher?"

„Vorsicht Malfoy, mit dem ist nicht gut Kirschen essen!"

Der Blonde wölbte spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Soo? Ist das auch wahr?" Er ging in die Hocke und legte seine Hände um den Kopf des Hundes. „Dabei sieht der doch gar nicht so böse aus." Der Hund ließ sich Malfoys Streicheleinheiten gefallen und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Na Toll, wahrscheinlich ist der Reinrassig!"

Malfoy ignorierte die spitze Bemerkung und fischte das Säckchen mit den Hundekeksen aus seiner Tasche.

„Na, schauen wir mal nach, was wir hier haben." Er hielt einen Keks in Knochenform der Dogge vor die Nase, die sofort ihre Ohren spitzte und mit dem Schwanz wedelte. „Jaah, darauf hast du gewartet, nicht wahr? Hat der dumme, dumme Weihnachtsmann deine Kekse vergessen?"

Das Vieh brummte zustimmend und ließ es sich schmecken. Ausgiebig tätschelte Malfoy den großen Hund und winkte dann Harry zu.

„Na los, du Held, komm endlich da runter!"

Brummend ließ sich Harry auf die Füße fallen und sah betreten zu Malfoy, der seinen Spaß mit dem Hund hatte. Den letzten Rest Würde zusammen kratzend, stapfte er zum Kamin und hob seinen Zauberstab auf. Ihm war das Ganze mehr als peinlich und mit leicht geröteten Wangen streifte er verlegen den nicht vorhandenen Staub von seinen Ärmeln.

„K-Können wir dann wieder los? Wir sind spät dran!"

„Jeder Zeit, Potter! An mir liegt es nicht!"

„Übertreib's nicht, Malfoy!"

Draco lächelte schmal. „Manieren, Potter! Denk an deine Manieren!" Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schlitten und Draco fing an zu grinsen. „Bin mal gespannt, was die anderen..."

Plötzlich wurde er am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. „Du wirst keinem davon erzählen! Ist das klar?"

Der Hund, der die ganze Zeit neben ihnen herlief, knurrte den Gryffindor bedrohlich an und Harry lockerte seinen Griff. Der Ausdruck in Malfoys Augen, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Was bekomme ich denn dafür, Potter?"

„Slytherin bis zuletzt, was?"

„Tja, man kann halt nicht aus seiner Haut!"

„Ich würde sagen wir sind quitt, denn schließlich mache ich den ganzen Kram nur für dich!"

Doch damit war Malfoy so gar nicht zufrieden, er wackelte mit seinem erhobenen Zeigefinger vor Harrys Nase.

„Nein, nein, nein! Dir macht die ganze Sache hier viel zu viel Spaß, das zählt nicht!"

„Komm schon, gib dir'nen Ruck!" Draco sah zur Seite und Harry seufzte. „Was willst du?"

Hämisch grinsend hob Malfoy einen der Hundekekse hoch. „Iss!"

„Du spinnst wohl?"

„Ich sage, iss!"

Einige Zeit starrten sie sich in die Augen, dann nahm Harry den Hundekeks und steckte ihn in den Mund. Während er darauf herumkaute, legte sich der Hund jaulend hin und bedeckte seine Augen mit den Vorderpfoten.

„He, nur kein Neid." Malfoy warf der Dogge einen weiteren Keks zu und sah zu Harry. „Das hast du brav gemacht!"

„Ja?" Unerwartet packte Harry Draco im Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. „Willst du auch mal kosten, Malfoy?"

Er küsste Draco, der völlig fassungslos war. Fest presste der Schwarzhaarige seine Lippen auf Malfoys Mund und schob mit der Zunge die Reste des Hundekekses in Dracos Rachen, der sich darauf hustend und prustend abwandte. Grinsend streichelte Harry den Hund hinterm Ohr und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Potter, du Arsch!"

„Oy, Manieren, Malfoy! Wo sind deine Manieren?"

„Pff!"

„Hmm!"

„Was, hmm?"

„ich frage mich gerade, was schlimmer war, Malfoy. Der Keks, oder der Kuss!"

Sie verließen das Haus und Draco kletterte die Leiter hoch, während er empört vor sich hin brummelte.

„Ich kann sehr gut küssen!"

„Meinst du!"

„Bis jetzt hat sich niemand beschwert!"

„Bis jetzt!"

Wütend ließ sich Malfoy auf seinen Sitz fallen. „Ach halt die Klappe! Das eben gilt nicht!"

„Wie, du willst'ne Revenge?"

„Davon hat keiner etwas gesagt, Potter!"

Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander und schmollten, während sie bemüht waren, den anderen nicht anzusehen. Schließlich begann Malfoy ungeduldig zu näseln.

„Worauf wartest du eigentlich, Potter?"

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht, dass du den nächsten Namen raussuchst?"

„Oh!"

Schmunzelnd versuchte Harry den leichten Rotschimmer auf Malfoys Wangen zu ignorieren und trieb die Rentiere an. Verstohlen musterte er den Blonden aus den Augenwinkeln und sah, dass er weiterhin schmollte. Es war seltsam, doch der Gryffindor wurde sich plötzlich bewusst darüber, dass dieses Jahr nicht nur sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts bedeutete, sondern auch sein letztes Jahr, das er auch zusammen mit Malfoy verbringen würde. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn tiefer, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Draco Malfoy war wie ein Furunkel am Hintern! So hatte es Harry jedenfalls bis jetzt empfunden. Der Slytherin hatte ihm das Leben manchmal zur Hölle gemacht. Er war falsch, hinterhältig, feige, gemein und Harry hätte ihn mehr als einmal zu gerne auf den Mond geschossen. Doch jetzt, wie er so schmollend neben ihm saß und ihn herausfordernd anstarrte, fühlte Harry das erste Mal so etwas wie Bedauern darüber, dass der Blondschopf aus seinem Leben treten würde.

Sie näherten sich ihrem nächsten Ziel und Malfoy begann die Geschenke zusammenzusuchen, die er in einen kleinen Beutel stopfte, den sich Harry über sie Schulter hängte. Er schwang sich über die Seite und hangelte sich die Strickleiter hinunter. Mit mäßigem Interesse betrachtete Malfoy seine Fingernägel und rief plötzlich.

„SCHATZ!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harrys Kopf wieder zum Vorschein kam. Er sah den Blonden fragend an. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt Draco das Säckchen mit den Hundekeksen.

„Hast du da nicht etwas vergessen? Ich werde dich nämlich nicht noch mal retten!"

Er warf Harry den kleinen Beutel zu, der ihn geschickt aus der Luft pflückte und dann wieder hinunter kletterte. Plötzlich tauchte er wieder auf und sah Draco mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an.

„Äh, hast du gerade Schatz zu mir gesagt?"

Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen zog Malfoy die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nur in deinen Träumen, Potter!"

„Aha!"

Kurz schaute Harry zur Seite, dann kletterte er wieder hinab auf das Dach des Hauses. Wie es den Anschein hatte, genoss Malfoy es richtiggehend ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Harry schnaufte, vielleicht würde er ihn doch nicht vermissen. Malfoy unterdessen saß im Schlitten und folgte seinen eigenen Gedanken. Er hatte seine Kleidung zurückverwandelt und trug wieder seine Schuluniform, statt des albernen Elfenaufzuges. Tradition hin oder her. Sollte Potter nur anfangen zu stänkern, er würde es dem Gryffintroll schon zeigen. Wütend trat er gegen die Innenseite des Schlittens. Warum brachte ihn nur allein schon der Gedanke an Potter so auf die Palme? War es die Tatsache, dass er schon wieder in der Schuld des Schwarzhaarigen stand? Immer wenn er sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, war Harry da und hatte ihn rausgeboxt. Allein in der Nacht, als die Schlacht um Hogwarts tobte, hatte der Gryffindor ihm zweimal das Leben gerettet. Zweimal! Ganz zu schweigen von der Gerichtsverhandlung, als es um seine Verfehlungen als Todesser ging, da hatte Harrys Aussage erheblich dazu beigetragen Malfoy vor Askaban zu bewahren. Draco seufzte, wenn er doch wenigstens ein klein wenig mutiger wäre... Vehement schüttelte er seinen Kopf, er schuldete Potter gar nichts! Schließlich hatte er, mit Ausnahme von heute, nicht darum gebeten, dass der Gryffindor sein Leben rettete. Ein Ruckeln am Schlitten zeigte ihm, dass Harry wieder zurück kam und Malfoy verscheuchte seine grüblerischen Gedanken. Als Harry sich wieder auf seinen Platz niederließ, bemerkte er Malfoys Kleiderwechsel. Er beließ es aber bei einem skeptischen Seitenblick, nur kein Streit herauf beschwören.

War die Nacht zu Weihnachten auch eine Heilige Nacht, mit all ihrem Zauber, so forderte sie dennoch ihren Tribut von den beiden Magiern. Auch wenn sich der Augenblick unendlich dehnte, um ihnen zu ermöglichen ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen, konnte sich Malfoy der Müdigkeit nicht erwehren, die langsam an ihm zehrte. Ab und an sackte ihm das Kinn auf die Brust und er döste ein. Die Kälte kroch in seinen Körper und ließ ihn mit den Zähnen klappern. Auch Harry kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit, aber die Rentiere forderten seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Er genoss den grandiosen Ausblick, der sich ihm an der Küste zeigte. Die weiße Gischt des Meeres, die gegen die Strände schlug schien zu luminiszieren und vereinzelte im Dunkel dahin dümpelnde Schiffe leuchteten wie kleine Glühwürmchen. Zu seiner Überraschung merkte er, wie sich Malfoy bei ihm einhakte und sich an ihn lehnte. Zuerst wollte er den Blonden in die Seite knuffen, ihn von sich weg schieben. Doch als Harry sah, wie zufrieden Malfoy an seiner Seite aussah, ließ er ihn gewähren. Sanft zog er eine dicke Wolldecke über ihre Beine und legte seinen Arm um Draco, der leise anfing zu schnarchen. Harry grinste, er konnte es kaum fassen was der Blonde für ein friedliches Bild bot, wie er da so selig mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Schulter ruhte. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Harrys Bauch aus und er drückte Malfoy fester an sich. Der Schlitten jagte weiterhin durch die Nacht und zog eine Spur glitzernden Sternenstaubs hinter sich her. Sie ließen den Ärmelkanal hinter sich und steuerten die nächste Ortschaft an. Da Malfoy wie ein kleines Kind schlief und zu Harrys Freude selig an seinem Daumen nuckelte, suchte sich der Gryffindor die Namen selbst aus dem großen Buch mit braunem Ledereinband. Er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, Draco zu wecken.

Es dauerte denn auch geraume Zeit, bis der Blonde aus seinem Schlaf schreckte und sich schmatzend umsah. Es blickte Harry kurz an, schloss wieder seine Augen und kuschelte sich näher an Harrys warmen Körper. Plötzlich riss Malfoy seine Augen auf und sprang förmlich zur Seite, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Harry zu bringen. Harry gab vor es nicht mitbekommen zu haben und schaute zur anderen Seite.

„Na, gut geschlafen?"

„Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Na ja, du sahst so..." Er druckste ein wenig herum. „...friedlich aus?"

„Hmpf!"

„Nein, es stimmt! Du hast so ruhig geschlafen, dass ich es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht habe!"

Malfoy nickte. „Danke!" Er legte die Arme eng um sich und begann zu zittern. „Bild ich mir das nur ein, oder ist es kälter geworden?"

„Nein, nein, es ist saukalt!" Mit einem Nicken wies Harry nach unten. „Schau mal, hier ist was zum Aufwärmen!"

Umständlich hangelte Malfoy eine Thermoskanne, zwei Becher und eine große Keksdose hervor. „Was ist das?"

„Kaffee und Kuchen!"

„Wo hast du die her?"

„Beim letzten Haus hab ich mir die Sachen ausgeliehen!"

Draco schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was denn, die legen dir Milch und Kekse raus und klaust denen Kaffee und Kuchen?"

„Geliehen! Ich hab's mir geliehen und einen Zettel da gelassen, dass der Weihnachtsmann das Geschirr nächstes Jahr zurück... He, was gibt's da zu Grinsen?"

„Na, die werden Augen machen!" Malfoy füllte die beiden Becher und reichte einen an Harry.

„Danke! Ich war halt müde, da wusste ich mir nicht anders zu helfen!"

Malfoy öffnete die Dose. „Was ist das? Brot?"

„Kuchen! Man nennt es Christstollen!"

„Ah ja, wo sind wir?"

„Deutschland!"

„Hast du dir die Namen selbst rausgesucht?"

„Jep! Aber es wäre schön wenn du dass wieder übernimmst!"

Langsam trank Malfoy seinen Kaffee und schloss genüsslich seine Augen. „Hmm, der ist toll!"

„Danke!"

Harry brach sich ein Stück vom Stollen ab, stippte es kurz in den dampfenden Kaffee und schlang er hinunter. „Das tut gut!"

„Schmeckt ganz annehmbar!"

Malfoy genoss das wärmende Gefühl des Kaffees und rutschte ein wenig näher an Harry. Er trank seinen Kaffee und nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Kuchen. Es herrschte eine angenehme Athmossphere zwischen ihnen und der Blonde erwischte sich dabei, dass er sich wünschte, dass es immer so zwischen ihnen wäre. Harry fühlte ähnlich und es war ihm ein wenig peinlich.

„Darf ich dich was fragen, Malfoy?"

„Was denn?"

Harry schwieg einen Moment und sah ihn dann an. „Warum bist du eigentlich über die Feiertage in Hogwarts geblieben?"

„Hm, wie soll ich sagen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hogwarts war, auch wenn du es mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, ein Ort, der fast zu einem zweiten Zuhause für mich wurde. Auch wenn ich mich jedesmal über dich Ärgern musste. Ich war glücklich hier."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht! Ich dachte immer du wolltest lieber nach Durmstrang!"

„Am Anfang ja, aber später war ich ganz gern hier! Zumal ich etwas Freiraum brauchte!"

„Wie das?"

Malfoy zögerte. „Weißt du, nach der ganzen Sache mit dem Dunklen Lord ist meine Mutter so glücklich, dass sie langsam anfängt... naja, zu klammern"

„Lass mich raten, sie knuddelt dich in einer Tour durch?"

Das eisige Schweigen, das darauf hin herrschte ließ ihn Malfoy anschauen. Der saß mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm und grollte.

„Sie ist eine Malfoy!"

„Na ja, sie ist auch eine Mutter und wenn ich an Molly denke..."

„Jaah, sie ist auch eine Mutter, aber in erster Linie besteht sie darauf, dass wir viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Wir gehen Einkaufen, Kaffeetrinken, lesen zusammen..." Er wies mit der rechten Hand unbestimmt in die Gegend. „Sitzen einfach nur so beieinander und sie die die ganze Zeit über da, selbst in meinem Zimmer!"

„Und sie knuddelt dich in einer Tour durch!"

Malfoy verdrehte seine Augen und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Herr Gott, jaah! Sie knuddelt mich in einer Tour durch! Das nervt!"

Harry lachte und fing sich einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen ein. „He, ich finde das niedlich!"

„Ich bin nicht..." Wütend kniff Draco seine Lippen zusammen und sah zur Seite in die Nacht hinaus. „Meine Eltern wollten Weihnachten zusammen mit mir verbringen, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Vater hat sich total verändert, er gibt sich an allem die Schuld und entschuldigt sich unentwegt. So zerbrechlich hatte ich ihn nie gesehen und das hat mich erschüttert. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich nach Hause gegangen wäre."

„Ich... Ich wusste nicht, dass..."

„Vergiss es Potter, du kannst es nicht ändern!"

Die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete dehnte sich in die Länge und dauerte auch noch an, als Harry die nächsten Geschenke ablieferte. Erst als sie längere Zeit über den Ozean flogen, brach Malfoy das Schweigen.

„Warum bist du in Hogwarts geblieben? Die Weasleys werden dich bestimmt eingeladen haben!"

„Schon, aber es ist so ähnlich wie bei dir. Ich hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, nach Hogwarts zurückzumüssen und war dementsprechend genervt. Ich wollte meine Aurorenausbildung so rasch als möglich beginnen, was sollte mir da ein Abschluss noch großartig nützen? Doch mit der Zeit wurde mir immer deutlicher bewusst, dass dies mein letztes Jahr hier sein wird. Hogwarts war mir immer Zuhause gewesen, ein Ort an dem ich glücklich war." Er zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern. „Dies ist mein letztes Weihnachten in Hogwarts und deshalb bin ich geblieben!"

Draco schwieg. Er rutschte näher an Harry heran und hakte sich unter. „Mir ist kalt!"

Er zog die Wolldecke über ihre Beine und spürte, wie Harry einen Arm um seine Hüften legte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, sich an den Gryffindor anzulehnen und Draco lehnte seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter. Geborgenheit füllte sein Inneres und der Blonde seufzte behaglich. Erschrocken über sein Verhalten schlug sich Draco eine Hand vor den Mund, doch Harry zog ihn dichter zu sich. Er grinste und musste plötzlich feststellen, dass es ihm unheimlich warm ums Herz wurde. Sie jagten über das Meer hinweg und erreichten Japan. Malfoy bewunderte die Architektur der gewaltigen Städte, wenn auch Harry so seine Probleme hatte, denn es gab keine Kamine. Der Schwarzhaarige musste durch Fenster oder Türen schleichen. Überhaupt waren die unterschiedlichen Kulturen sehr faszinierend für die beiden Zauberer, die einmal mehr erstaunt waren, dass der Glaube an Weihnachten die Kontinente einmal im Jahr vereinte.

Die restliche Nacht verlief mit zwei Ausnahmen ohne besondere Zwischenfälle. Der erste ereignete sich in Japan, als Malfoy von einem nur allzu menschlichen Bedürfnis ereilt wurde und sich unvermittelt mit einer hochtechnisierten Toilette konfrontiert sah. Leicht damit überfordert bekam er einen gezielten Strahl, eiskalten Wassers in sein unteres Zentrum gejagt und sprang kreischend auf. Er musste sich abstützen und drückte versehentlich mehrere Knöpfe, die nicht nur die Spülung aktivierten, sondern auch noch eine Musikberieselung, die dafür gedacht war, unangenehme Geräusche zu überdecken und eine kleine Fontaine, die aus der Schüssel geschossen kam. Das Chaos, das Malfoy im Bad veranstaltete, schreckte die gesamte Familie auf und Harry sah sich genötigt, einen Schlafzauber zu wirken, um zu verhindern, dass man sie entdeckte. Ungehalten riss er die Tür zur Toilette auf und sah sich einem fluchenden Draco Malfoy gegenüber, der ihm mit vor Scham gerötetem Gesicht, peinlich berührt entgegenstarrte, während ihm Wasser aus den Haaren tropfte. Die saftige Bemerkung, mit der er den Blonden zusammenstauchen wollte, blieb ihm im Halse stecken und er bemühte sich einen aufwallenden Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. Schließlich war Harry so verzweifelt, dass er sich die Mütze vom Kopf zog und hineinbiss. Er wandte sich ab und während er am ganzen Körper vor Lachen geschüttelt wurde, starrte Draco ihn empört an.

„Solltest du jemals irgendwem davon erzählen bist du tot, Potter! Lach nicht, es ist mein ernst! TOT! MAUSETOT!" Malfoy konnte es kaum fassen, da stand Harry, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und hämmerte mit der Faust auf die Wand ein, während er hilflos vor sich hin gluckste. „UND HÖR ENDLICH AUF WIE BLÖDE ZU LACHEN!"

Der zweite Zwischenfall ereignete sich über dem Pazifischen Ozean, als sie den Kurs eines FedEx Frachtflugzeuges kreuzten. Sie sahen die entgeisterten Blicke der Besatzung, die ihnen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entgegenblickten. Harry und Draco winkten ihnen kurz lächelnd zu, dann zog Harry an den Zügeln und spornte die Rentiere zur Eile an. Als sie die Maschine hinter sich gelassen hatten, wandte sich Draco an Harry.

„War das klug? Ich meine die werden uns doch melden?"

„Glaub ich kaum!"

„Ach und warum nicht?"

Harry hob die Schultern. „Na ja, stell dir vor du wärst Pilot und fliegst ein millionenschweres Flugzeug. Würdest du allen Ernstes deinem Chef melden, dass du den Schlitten des Weihnachtsmannes am Himmel gesehen hast und zwei Kerle haben dir daraus zugewunken?"

„Nein, würde ich nicht!"

„Aha!"

Irgendwann schloss Draco das dicke Buch und sah zu Harry, der sich wieder in den Schlitten schwang. Der Gryffindor hob erwartungsvoll seine Augenbrauen.

„Und?"

„Fertig!"

„Wie, fertig?"

„Das war der letzte Namen auf der Liste! Wir sind durch!"

„Oh!" Ein wenig wirkte Harry enttäuscht.

„Was ist los, Potter?"

„Hm..." Er druckste ein wenig herum. „Eigentlich dachte ich, es gäbe einem ein erhabenes Gefühl, wenn die Nacht vorbei ist. Weißt du, so eine Art innere Genugtuung und Dankbarkeit."

Das Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht wurde kaum merklich breiter. Nur dieses sonderbare Funkeln in seinen Augen, verlieh ihm einen gemeinen Zug. Er kniff Harry in die Wangen und näselte.

„Aw, ist Klein-Harry-Pups eingeschnappt, weil ihm keiner lobend das Schulterchen tätschelt?"

Ungerührt starrte Harry ihn an. „Du weißt schon, dass da unten nach einem langen Sturz der eiskalte Ozean wartet?"

„Hooh, ich bin ja schon still!"

„Ich glaub, es ist Zeit nach Hause zu fliegen!" Harry zog an den Zügeln und feuerte die Rentiere an. „Lo, Rudolph! Wir wollen nach Hogwarts! YO, BLITZEN, BEWEG DICH! HÜA, DASHER UND DANCER! ETWAS LEBHAFTER, CUPIT! AUF GEHT'S, DONDER! LOS VIXEN, KOMM IN DIE GÄNGE! AUF GEHT'S PRANCER! KOMM SCHON, COMET!"

Der Schlitten jagte durch die Nacht, England entgegen. Mit kraftvollen Sprüngen liefen die Rentiere durch die Luft, geleitet durch das rote Licht von Rudolphs erleuchteter Nase. Malfoy gab sich dem Moment hin. Er mummelte sich in die wärmende Wolldecke und kuschelte sich an Harry, der versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Nun, vielleicht konnte er Malfoy ignorieren, jedoch nicht dieses wärmende, pulsierende Gefühl, dass der Blonde in seinem Inneren wachrief. Malfoys Berührungen brachten seine Schmetterlinge dazu, in seinem Bauch Quickstepp zu tanzen. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und schlagartig wurde Harry klar, dass er gerade dabei war, sich in Draco Malfoy zu verlieben. Geschockt versuchte er Abstand zwischen sich und dem Slytherin zu bringen. Doch je mehr er an den Rand rückte, desto dichter rutschte Draco hinter her. Schließlich konnte Harry nicht mehr weiter flüchten und gab resignierend auf. Er spürte Dracos Atem an seinem Ohr, der die Arme um ihn legte.

„Hab' dich!"

„Offensichtlich!"

Harry seufzte. Na gut, verliebte er sich halt in Draco Malfoy! Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er schon Argumente zurechtlegte, mit denen er es Ron beibringen würde und schüttelte den Kopf. Leises Schnarchen drang an sein Ohr und zeigte ihm, dass Malfoy selig schlief, während er ihn im Arm hielt. Der Rest der Nacht schien förmlich vorbei zufliegen und die Küste Irlands tauchte schneller aus dem Dunkel auf, als es Harry lieb war. Jetzt dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis sie Schottland erreichten. Die Rentiere verlangsamten ihr Tempo und der Schlitten verlor leicht an Höhe. Das Gefühl, das Harry erfasste, als er die Turmspitzen Hogwarts sah war unbeschreiblich. Sanft weckte er Draco, der sich verschlafen umsah und nuschelnd seine Augen rieb.

„...ind wir schon da?"

„Ja! Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Malfoy legte seinen Kopf wieder an Harrys Schulter. „Jaah, wie ein Baby!"

„He! Nicht wieder einschlafen! Wir sind da!"

„Ist ja schon gut!"

„Schau nur! Da ist Hagrids Hütte!"

„Toll! Ich hab die ja so vermisst!"

Überheblich rollte Malfoy mit den Augen und fing sich einen bösen Seitenblick von Harry ein. Unter Schellengeläut setzte das Schlittengespannt auf dem Schnee auf und kam direkt an Hagrids Hütte zum stehen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Fang kam laut bellend auf sie zugestürmt.

„Oh man Potter, da kommt wieder dieses Vieh!"

Erstaunt starrte Harry ihn an. „Kannst du mir mal erklären, wieso du mit dieser dämlichen Dogge vorhin so gut zurecht kamst und ansonsten mit jedem Vieh dieses Planeten auf Kriegsfuß stehst?"

„Äh, wir haben auf Malfoy Manor zwei dieser Hunde!"

„Ah ja!" Plötzlich tauchte ein kleiner Kopf neben Harry auf, der ihn mit riesigen Glubschaugen anglotzte. „Jessas! Was ist dass?"

Harry hatte sich mächtig erschrocken, doch das kleine Männchen ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Es kletterte in den Font des Schlittens und sah sich um.

„He, wieso liegen hier überall Krümel rum!" Er sah die beiden Magier ungehalten an. „Habt ihr etwa hier drin gegessen?"

Draco blickte zu Harry. „Ich nehme mal an, das ist Beppo!"

Kopfschüttelnd kletterte Harry aus dem Schlitten und wartete, bis Draco neben ihm stand. In der Zwischenzeit räumte Beppo der Weihnachtself auf dem Bock des Schlittens auf, während er vor sich hinbrummte.

„Wo kommt dieses Geschirr her?" Man hörte wie die Keksdose geöffnet wurde. „Was zum... Wieso ist hier Christstollen? Da muss ich mich nicht wundern, wenn überall Puderzucker klebt!"

Inzwischen traten Hagrid und Santa Claus zu Harry und Draco. Der Alte klopfte ihnen aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Na, habt ihr es überstanden!"

„Jap! Es war toll!"

„Oh Potter, sprich nur für dich selbst!"

Auch Beppo meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „He Chef, weißt du, dass die hier alles vollgekrümelt haben! Jetzt roll hier nicht genervt mit den Augen! Ich muss schließlich den Dreck hinter her weg machen!" Er schnaubte. „Und wenn ich dir das nächste Mal sage, flieg keinen Looping, dann hör gefälligst auf mich!"

Harry neigte sich zu Draco. „Damit kannst du völlig beruhigt sein, es war nicht deine Schuld!"

„Hätte er das nicht schon früher sagen können!"

Lachend schüttelte der Weihnachtsmann seinen Kopf und wandte sich an Harry. „Na, wie war es?"

„Es war wirklich toll! Ich hab viel Spaß gehabt und die Rentiere waren Klasse!" Er ging zu Rudolph und streichelte das Rentier mit der roten Nase. „Das hast du toll gemacht, Alter! Ihr alle habt das einfach super gemacht!"

„Tja, ich mach das jedes Jahr und liebe es!"

„Man, ich war total überrascht, wie anstrengend das Ganze ist!"

Der Weißbärtige lachte. „Warum denkst du, Harry, habe ich das restliche Jahr frei!" Er grinste. „Und? Habt ihr alle Geschenke ausgeteilt?" Die beiden Jungs nickten und der Alte lachte. „Keinen vergessen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, schauen Sie nur, der Sack ist leer!"

Der Weihnachtsmann deutete seinem Elfen an, sicherheitshalber noch mal in den Sack zu sehen. Grummelnd wühlte Beppo in dem großen Leinensack herum und brachte plötzlich ein grünsilbernes Päckchen mit rotgoldener Schleife zum Vorschein.

„He! Da iss noch was!"

Harry und Draco starrten sich an. „Das kann nicht sein!"

„Schauen wir doch mal nach!"

Beppo warf dem Weihnachtsmann das Päckchen zu, der es geschickt auffing. Er setzte sich seine kleine Brille auf und erinnerte Harry, als er ihn über ihren Rand hinweg mit funkelnden Augen musterte, ein wenig an Albus Dumbledore. Nachdem er auf dem kleinen Zettel gelesen hatte, für wen das Geschenk war, reichte er es an Harry und Draco weiter. Die Beiden schauten ebenfalls auf den Zettel und sahen den Weihnachtsmann mit riesigen Augen an.

„Das ist ja für uns?"

„Natürlich! Ihr habt mir ja auch völlig selbstlos einen Gefallen getan!"

Skeptisch warf Harry einen Seitenblick auf Malfoy, der ihm plötzlich in die Seite boxte. „He! Schau mich nicht so an, denn schließlich hätte ICH ja nicht mitkommen müssen!" Er grinste breit. „Dann würdest du noch immer an diesem Lüster hängen!"

Genervt verdrehte Harry die Augen und Beppo meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „He Santa, können wir dann los?"

„Wieso hast du es so eilig?"

„Mir brummt der Schädel! Was deine Schuld ist!"

„Ja, aber ich muss doch..."

Doch Beppo hatte keine Lust mehr zu warten. Er zog einen kleinen Beutel aus seiner Tasche und streute etwas Pulver in Harrys und Dracos Augen. Die beiden Männer schauten sich überrascht an und kippten dann der Nase nach in den weichen Pulverschnee. Santa Claus stemmte die Fäuste in die voluminösen Hüften und tapste ungehalten mit dem Stiefel auf.

„BEPPO!"

Sorgevoll beugte sich Hagrid über die beiden Jungs, doch leises Schnarchen beruhigte ihn sofort. „Schlafpulver?"

„Ja! Falls man mich doch mal unverhofft überraschen sollte! Das Schlafpulver schickt auch die hartnäckigsten Kinder ins Reich der Träume und die Hundekekse..." Plötzlich schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Ich Esel, hab ich doch glatt vergessen Harry davon zu erzählen." Doch er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, es scheint ja alles glatt gegangen zu sein!"

„Können wir dann endlich, aller Mann!"

„Gibst du jetzt Ruhe, oder willst du laufen?"

Kopfschüttelnd drückte der Weihnachtsmann Hagrids Hände. „Man bekommt nie gutes Personal!"

„He! Das hab ich gehört!"

„Danke für deine Gastfreundlichkeit, Hagrid! Und sag es auch den Jungs, dass ich ihnen sehr Dankbar bin!"

„Mach ich!"

Er sah dem Alten nach bis er in den Schlitten geklettert war und ergriff erneut seine Hand, die er ihm reichte.

„Hagrid, wenn du willst, dann komm doch nächstes Jahr einfach mit!"

Erfreut funkelten die dunklen Knopfaugen des Halbriesens auf. „Is das dein Ernst?"

„Klar!"

„Jauw, dann komm ich mit!"

„Also, bis nächstes Weihnachten! Und es wäre schön, wenn du etwas von deinem Brandwein mitnehmen könntest?"

„Mach ich! Soll ich dir vielleicht nen Fläschchen mitgeben, Chris?"

Bedauernd winkte Santa Claus ab. „Nein, geht leider nicht! Sonst bekomm ich Ärger mit Frau Weihnachtsmann, die mag das nämlich gar nicht!" Er wies auf die beiden Jungs. „Kommst du mit denen klar?"

„Jap! Die bring ich gleich ins Schloss!"

Sie winkten sich ein letztes Mal zu, dann trat Hagrid zur Seite um Platz zu machen. Die Rentiere liefen los und das Gespann nebst Schlitten erhob sich elegant in die Luft. In einer weiten Kurve drehte der Schlitten und überflog die Hütte unter ihm, während der Weihnachtsmann sein tiefes Lachen ertönen ließ.

„HO, HO, HO!"

Dann waren sie verschwunden und nur noch entfern erklangen die Schellen der Rentiere. Hagrid steckte das Geschenk der beiden Jungs in die Tasche seines Mantels und hob sich vorsichtig Harry über die Schulter. Danach klemmte er sich Draco unter den Arm und stapfte zum Schloss, während Fang ihm bellend folgte.

Harry schlief...

...tief und fest.

Er hatte einen Traum...

...einen wunderschönen.

Er träumte von einem Körper...

...einem wohlgeformten Körper mit milchigweißer Haut.

Feste Muskeln, und doch weich und warm. Harry kuschelte sich näher an den warmen Leib und das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. Er legte seine Arme um den anderen Körper und knuddelte ihn. Ein mürrisches Grummeln antwortete ihm...

Ein mürrisches Grummeln antwortete ihm? Moment!

Er musste sich beinahe schon zwingen die Augen zu öffnen. Das Erste, was Harry sah war ein Wust aus weißblonden Haaren. Einige Strähnen streiften seine Wangen und kitzelten ihn angenehm an der Nase. Sie dufteten so verführerisch und Harry sog diesen betörenden Duft tief ein. Seine Hände streiften über fließende Seide und er drängte sich dichter an den wärmenden Körper.

„Potter! Nimm deine Hand da unten weg!"

„MALFOY?"

Schlagartig war Harry hellwach. Im Bestreben so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen sich und Draco zu bringen, machte er einen Satz zur Seite. Er verlor den Halt, ruderte verzweifelt mit den Armen, doch die Schmach aus dem eigenen Bett zu plumpsen blieb ihm erspart. Malfoy hatte ihn um die Hüften gepackt und zog Harry wieder zurück. Peinlich berührt kratzte sich Harry am Hinterkopf. Wenigstens trugen sie beide ihre Pyjamas.

„Ähem, Danke!"

„Wieso ist es mir eigentlich nicht früher schon gelungen, dich in die Flucht zu schlagen?"

„Ha, ha!"

Malfoy schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Kannst du mir erklären, wie ich in dein Bett gekommen bin?"

Harrys Mund schnappte auf, doch er wusste keine Antwort. Abfällig betrachtete Malfoy die Bettvorhänge und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Bäh, also für meinen Geschmack gibt es hier eindeutig zu viel rot!"

Sprachs und hangelte nach seinem Zauberstab, der zusammen mit seinen Kleidern auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett lag. Ein kurzer Schlenker mit dem Stab aus Weißdornholz und Augenblicklich leuchteten die Vorhänge im herrlichsten Slytheringrün.

„Na also, wirkt doch gleich viel behaglicher!"

„Ich..." Malfoys Dreistigkeit machte ihn einmal mehr sprachlos. „Du bist hier in meinem Bett!"

„Jaah! Und ich frage noch immer wieso?"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage und Harry dachte auch schon die ganze Zeit darüber nach. Hatte er sich den letzten Abend eingebildet? Aber das war alles so real.

„Du kannst dich auch an gestern erinnern?"

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Man Potter, wie soll ich das vergessen? Ich hatte den Schock meines Lebens!"

„Dann war das Ganze gar kein Traum!"

„Nein, du warst der Weihnachtsmann!"

„Und du Beppo!"

Milde Lächelnd schüttelte Malfoy seinen Kopf. „Potter, Potter! Das trifft mich nicht!"

Es ärgerte ihn zwar, aber er stellte zufrieden fest, dass Harry sich über seine Gelassenheit wurmte. Gemütlich räkelte er sich zurück in die Kissen und grinste.

„Twinky!"

Auf sein Rufen hin erschien eine Hauselfe und sah ihn dienstfertig an. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Hm, wir hätten gern Frühstück! Mit allem drum und dran!"

Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an, doch bevor er noch protestieren konnte, war die Hauselfe mit einem Plopp wieder verschwunden.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du in meinem Bett frühstücken wirst?"

„He, nimm's locker! Ich bin zu träge um mich hier wegzubewegen!"

„...Essen!"

Malfoy legte den Kopf schräg und sah Harry grinsend an. Er beugte sich nach vorn, schnappte sich Harrys Pyjama am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. Er drückte ihn neben sich in die Kissen und legte sich leicht auf den sprachlosen Gryffindor.

„Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht für deine Hilfe bedankt!"

„D-Das macht nichts!"

„Oh, das seh ich aber anders!"

„Ma... Ma... Malfoy!"

Erschrocken bemerkte Harry, dass sich die körperliche Nähe des Blonden ziemlich belebend auf seine unteren Körperregionen auswirkte und versuchte etwas zur Seite zu rutschen. Doch Draco hatte längst Harrys Problem bemerkt und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, den schüchternen Gryffindor ein wenig mehr anzuheizen. Seine Hand streichelte über Harrys Schenkel nach oben und kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, ertönte erneut ein Plopp und Harry sprang kichernd in die Höhe.

„TWINKY! Gott sei Dank! Stell es hier hin!"

Er zog einen kleinen Tisch bei und die Elfe stellte ein Tablett mit Kaffee und Tee hin. Es erschienen noch weitere Hauselfen, die das Frühstück brachten und Draco machte sich mit funkelnden Augen daran, Kaffee einzuschenken. Grinsend sah er Harry zu, wie er sich gestenreich bei den Elfen bedankte und reichte eine gefüllte Tasse an ihn weiter.

„Komm wieder ins Bett, es ist sonst ungemütlich!"

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Malfoy! Aber es war nicht unbedingt mein Traum, mit dir zusammen das Bett zu teilen!"

Man konnte Draco nicht ansehen, ob er enttäuscht war. Er blies leicht in seine Tasse und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Dann schaute er Harry mit einem süßlichen Lächeln an.

„Beulst du deshalb deine Pyjamahose da vorn so aus?"

Mit einem Quieken hüpfte Harry zurück ins Bett und zog sich die Decke über. Dabei balancierte er in einer Hand die Kaffeetasse, sichtlich bemüht, ja nichts zu verschütten. Malfoy schaute auf ihn herab.

„Toast?"

„Du bist..."

„Sexy, hübsch, liebreizend, schön?"

„Unmöglich!"

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue, nahm Harry die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie zur Seite. „Nun, ich bin es nicht, der hier einen Ständer hat!"

„Ach ja?"

Plötzlich packte Harry den Slytherin um die Hüften und zog ihn zu sich. Sie rangelten miteinander, bis der Gryffindor die Oberhand bekam und Malfoy auf die Matratze zwang. Siegessicher pustete er einige Haarsträhnen aus seiner Stirn.

„So, jetzt herrscht Gleichstand! Es sei denn, du hast da plötzlich einen Zauberstab in deiner Hose?"

Malfoy lachte. „Och, er ist schon mal so bezeichnet worden!"

„Von wem?" Draco schwieg und Harry fragte energischer. „Von wem? Sag es!"

„He! Hör ich da etwa Eifersucht in deiner Stimme?"

„Träum ruhig weiter, Malfoy!"

„Ich glaube übers Träumen bin ich schon längst hinaus!"

Damit schloss er seine Arme um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn in einen innigen Kuss. Dies war eine Wendung die Harry ein wenig überrumpelt hatte und noch während er versuchte zu begreifen, warum seine ganze Welt gerade Topsy-Turvy ging, also auf den Kopf gestellt wurde, ließ Malfoy seine kecke Zunge in Harrys Mund schlüpfen. Malfoy genoss diesen Kuss richtiggehend und begann lasziv zu knurren. Harry hatte seine liebe Not sich zu befreien, mit aller Kraft stützte er sich auf und schaute schwer atmend auf Malfoy hinab.

„Seit wann bist du eigentlich so freizügig, Malfoy?"

„Ach? Und sei wann bist du so prüde?"

„Ich bin nicht prüde!" Er ließ sich neben den Blonden fallen. „Nur überrascht!"

Träge setzte sich Maloy auf, nahm sich ein Maisbrötchen und biss herzhaft hinein. Er trank etwas Kaffee und warf einen Seitenblick auf Harry.

„Weißt du Potter, der letzte Tag war der schönste, den ich seit langem gehabt hatte. Mal abgesehen von dem Schreck nach dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Schlitten, war das Ganze doch ziemlich lustig!"

Er reichte Harry ein Brötchen und seinen Kaffeebecher und sah zu, wie der etwas höher rutschte und sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes lehnte.

„Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern Malfoy, dass dein Arsch ziemlich auf Grundeis gegangen ist, als du mich um Hilfe angebettelt hast!"

Genervt schaute Draco zur Seite. „Ich bettele nicht!"

„Nein, nie!"

„Klappe! Ohne mich würdest du doch noch immer am Kronleuchter hängend, deinen Arsch der Töle feilbieten!"

„OK! Touché!" Er stupste Malfoy leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Ich hatte gestern auch viel Spaß mit dir gehabt!"

„Nun, wir haben ja noch ein paar Tage Weihnachtsferien vor uns."

„Und dann?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Sommer wird alles enden!"

Ein dumpfes Gefühl gleich einem Stich ins Herzen, durchfuhr Harry und zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass er tatsächlich Draco auf keinen Fall gehen lassen wollte. Abwesend trank er einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, er schloss seine Augen und begann leise zu flüstern.

„Du... könntest bei mir bleiben!"

Er erhielt keine Reaktion und schaute abwartend zu Malfoy, der ihn verblüfft ansah.

„Wie meinst du dass, bei dir bleiben?"

„Na ja, ich habe inzwischen bemerkt, dass ich sehr traurig sein würde, wenn ich dich im Sommer verlieren würde!"

„Ah! Bevor du mich verlieren könntest... solltest du mich da nicht zuvor... besitzen?"

Ein schalkhaftes Grinsen strahlte Malfoy entgegen. „Hab ich dich denn nicht schon?"

Einen Moment verschlug es dem Blonden die Sprache. „Na, das glaubst aber auch nur du!"

Mit einer raschen Bewegung beugte sich Harry über Draco, stellte ihre Kaffeebecher zurück aufs Tablett und sah Malfoy tief in die Augen.

„Ich will dich gar nicht besitzen! Aber könntest du dir vorstellen..." Sanft stupste er Malfoys spitze Nase mit der eigenen an. Seine kräftigen Hände streichelten Dracos Arme. „...mit mir zusammen zu sein? Als Paar?"

„Hmpf, du spinnst!" Umständlich krabbelte Malfoy aus Harrys Umarmung und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. „Merlin, wie stellst du dir das vor? Was glaubst du werden meine Eltern dazu sagen, He?" Er holte tief Luft und gestikulierte mit einer Hand. „Oh, oder noch besser, deine Freunde! Man, Weasleys Kommentar dazu würde ich zu gern hören!"

Frustriert raufte sich Harry die Haare. „Aber was meinst DU dazu?"

„Ist das denn wichtig?"

„Mir schon... Herr Gott noch mal Malfoy! Ich bin Harry Potter! Es interessiert mich einen feuchten Kehricht, was andere davon halten!"

„Aber..."

Rasch legte Harry einen Zeigefinger auf Malfoys Mund. „Kein Aber! Das ist mein Leben... unser Leben, wenn du es zulässt! Merlin, wenn ich danach gehe was andere sagen, würde ich eines Tages mit Ginny und einem Sack voller Kinder in irgendeinem Haus in Mittelengland hocken und mich zu Tode frusten."

Dracos Augen trübten sich, er seufzte traurig auf. „Bei dir hört sich das alles so einfach an..."

Die Matratze unter ihm senkte sich etwas und er spürte wie Harry sich aufsetzte und ihn von hinten umarmte. Der warme Atem des Gryffindor, der ihm über den Nacken streifte, bereitete ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Ein leichtes Zittern lief durch Dracos Körper, als Harry ihn direkt hinter dem Ohr küsste und sanft zu wispern begann.

„Es ist einfach, Draco!"

„Und was ist mit all den vergangenen Jahren? Unseren Streitereien, unsere gegensätzliche Ansichten?"

„Was soll damit sein? Wir sind reifer geworden, haben uns weiterentwickelt! Du hast dich geändert, oder warum hast du mich damals nicht einfach deinem Vater überlassen?"

„Ich war einfach nur zu feige!"

„Verdammt Malfoy, ich will dich wirklich nicht verlieren!"

Er presste den Slytherin fest an sich und drückte sein Gesicht in den platinblonden Haarschopf, der ach so verführerisch duftete. Malfoy seufzte und die Schmetterlinge in Harrys Bauch begannen hektisch mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Innerlich verfluchte Harry seinen blonden Teufel, der ihn eines Tages mit Sicherheit noch in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

„Aber... meine Familie? Wer wird den Namen Malfoy weitervererben? Das ist meine Pflicht!"

Mit einem frustrierten Laut, ließ sich Harry zurück ins Bett fallen. Es war zum Mäusemelken mit dem Kerl. Leicht genervt wandte sich Malfoy um und sah ernst auf den Gryffindor hinab.

„Was regst du dich eigentlich auf? Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal ob das mit uns überhaupt funktioniert!"

Harry schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Aber wir könnten es versuchen! Und wenn dir dein Name so wichtig ist, adoptieren wir irgendein Dreikäsehoch, der dann deinen Namen trägt!"

Schweigen.

Lange Zeit geschah nichts. Keiner der beiden rührte sich, bis Malfoy auf einmal das Bedürfnis hatte allein zu sein. Er stand auf, ging zu dem Hocker auf dem seine Sachen lagen und begann sie aufzunehmen. Ein Glitzern und Funkeln unter seiner Robe weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er zog ein kleines Päckchen hervor, das in grünsilbernes Geschenkpapier eingewickelt war und eine rotgoldene Schleife trug. Er drehte es neugierig in seinen Händen und warf einen Blick auf das Kärtchen, welches an der Schleife hing. „Für Harry und Draco, alles Liebe zum Fest!" stand dort zu lesen.

„Was?"

Irritiert drehte sich Malfoy um, ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass er die Zeilen laut vorgelesen hatte. Er setzte sich zu Harry auf das Bett und zeigte ihm das Weihnachtsgeschenk.

„Hier, vom Weihnachtsmann!"

„Schauen wir nach!"

Grinsend zog Harry an der Schleife, in voller Vorfreude was sie vorfinden würden. Draco faltete das Papier zur Seite und öffnete die kleine Schachtel. Er entnahm ihr ein kleines Herz, das mit Buchstaben und Ornamente aus Zuckerguss verziert war. Ihre Namen standen dort zu lesen, liebevoll ineinander verschlungen. Ein wenig unschlüssig zeigte er es Harry.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Lebkuchenherz!"

„Draco besah es sich genauer. „Du meinst, man kann das essen?"

„Hmmh! Komm mal her!"

Langsam rutschte Draco näher, während Harry ihm das Lebkuchenherz aus der Hand nahm. Er hielt es dem Blonden vor die Nase und vorsichtig biss Draco hinein.

„Aber noch nicht ganz abbeißen!"

Harry biss ebenfalls hinein und sie sahen sich nun direkt in die Augen, keine Hand breit voneinander entfernt. Langsam biss Harry ab und kaute grinsend. Zentimeter für Zentimeter näherte er sich Dracos Lippen in deren Winkeln kleine Stücke Zuckerguss klebte. Frech leckte er drüber und musste fast kichern über Malfoys skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bäh, Potter! Spinnst du?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy und tu mal etwas Konstruktives..." Harry leckte mit der Zungenspitze über Dracos Kinn, Mund und Nase. „Küss mich, du Esel!"

„Ich hasse dich!"

„Jaah, genau!"

Damit presste Harry seine Mund auf Malfoys Lippen. Sanft zog er den Kuss in die Länge und ließ seine Zunge vorwitzig in Dracos Mund gleiten. Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Der Blonde schmeckte wunderbar. Die Süße des Lebkuchens reizte seine Geschmacksnerven und Harry packte Draco um die Hüften, ließ sich mit dem überrascht aufseufzenden Slytherin zurück in die Kissen fallen. Nun hatte Malfoy wieder Oberwasser und kostete dieses kleine Machtgefühl aus. Um ja keine Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen, wer hier das Sagen hat, biss er dem Gryffindor frech in die Unterlippe und leckte dann entschuldigend darüber. Keuchend setzte er sich auf und sah auf Harry hinab, dessen Arme er an den Handgelenken spielerisch niederdrückte.

„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag, Potter!"

Skepsis machte sich in Harry breit. Denn wenn Malfoy einen Vorschlag machte, dann konnte man davon ausgehen, dass es zu dessen eigenem Vorteil war.

„Was willst du, Schlange?"

„Oh, das ist aber gar nicht nett!"

„Ich bin bloß vorsichtig!"

Malfoy schwieg und wölbte abschätzig eine Augenbraue. Die Zeit verging und Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig, zumal Draco ihn weiterhin an den Handgelenken gepackt hielt. Letztendlich begehrte der Schwarzhaarige auf.

„OK, mach den Mund auf und sag, was du zu sagen hast!"

„Hör ich da ein wenig Ungeduld heraus!"

„Ich geb dir gleich Ungeduld!"

„Sag bitte!"

„WAS?"

„Ich. Sagte. Sag. Bitte."

„Hmpf!"

Oh, es machte Malfoy einen riesigen Spaß Harry zu triezen. Er neigte sich ein wenig hinab und verteilte kleine Küsse über Harrys Gesicht.

„Ist mein kleiner Löwe bockig?"

„Ich bin nicht bockig!"

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

„Komm schon!"

„Was?"

„Sag bitte!"

Harry schnaufte, doch so langsam zeigten Malfoys Küsse Wirkung und der Blonde konnte spüren, dass Harry so langsam Schwierigkeiten im Lendenbreich bekam.

„OK, Malfoy! Bitte!"

„Ah, es geht doch!" Er richtete sich auf und lächelte hintergründig. „Weißt du, ich denke wir sollten es bis zum Sommer versuchen, ob das mit uns Zukunft hat!"

Mit großen Augen sah Harry auf. „Du meinst..."

Draco nickte. „Jep! Lass es uns in den nächsten Monaten zusammen versuchen."

„Und wer garantiert mir, dass du nach dem Sommer immer noch bei mir bleibst? Wer sagt, dass du nicht, nachdem du deinen Spaß gehabt hast, einfach abhaust?"

„Niemand!" Das Grinsen in Dracos Gesicht wurde breiter. „Aber sieh es mal von der Seite, mein lieber... Harry! Es sagt dir auch keiner, dass ich dich im Sommer verlassen werde und wenn du immer noch Zweifel hast..."

Er rutschte ein wenig nach unten. Geschickt glitten seine Hände über Harrys Arme nach oben und öffnete in einer fließenden Bewegung Knopf auf Knopf von Harrys blauweiß gestreiftem Pyjama. Draco hasste diesen Pyjama und merkte sich vor, dass er als erstes dieses Teil verschwinden lassen würde, sobald sie heute aus diesem Bett raus kamen. Verführerisch küsste er jedes Stück freigelegte Haut. Als er am Bund von Harrys Hose angekommen war, hakte er seine Finger unter und schaute dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht.

„...dann lass mich dir doch zeigen..." Gefährlich funkelten die wolfsgrauen Augen des Blonden auf. „was du ansonsten verpassen würdest!" Mit einem Ruck zog er die Pyjamahose nach unten und senkte seinen Kopf über Harrys Lenden.

Vollkommen überrumpelt über Malfoys Lippenbekenntnis, verdrehte Harry schielend seine Augen und sank stöhnend zurück in die Kissen. Während Draco ihn auf dem Altar der Leidenschaft opferte, verwarf Harry alle Zweifel die ihn plagten. Der Sommer war noch weit und Draco hatte Recht, wer konnte schon sagen, was in sechs Monaten sein würde. Er hatte sich in den Slytherin verliebt und bei Merlin, er war Harry Potter und es sollte ihm wirklich nicht schwer fallen, Malfoys Herz an sich zu binden. Und egal was auch sein würde, dieses Weihnachten war unglaublich.

Und das Schönste...

...es war noch lange nicht vorbei!

Ende

So, ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch Weihnachten noch ein wenig versüßt und wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes Fest und ein frohes neues Jahr!

Weihnachtliche Grüße

Kazzakawa


End file.
